Grieving Dream
by Rayel Kyrios
Summary: (SEQUEL TO CHILDISH DREAM) Kenzie and Sariya are grown up. Their adventure has ended. Now a new adventure has begun for not them, but for their children and their friends. Follow Aaron and Aera Kiryu, Miyako and Yuugure Ichijo, and Hikari and Ai Kuran through a new adventure at Cross Academy as they fight their enemies and get past new struggles.. And maybe find love along the way.
1. Prologue

**Hey! Rayel Kyrios here! If you've read Childish Dream (Which I do suggest before reading this) then you know that this is being written by Rayel and Kenzie and that Kenzie writes... Well, Kenzie XD And I (Rayel) write Sariya. Who writes who is basically the same as Childish Dream and as for new characters, we'll either tell you who writes who or make it a game to see if you can figure it out :P Hope you enjoy our story!**  
 _(I'll probably tell who I write or you'll be able to tell yourself. If it's an OC, then it's preeeetttty obvious most of the time, if you know some of my other stories. Whoops. -Kenzie)_

 **Kenzie's P.O.V**

It was finally here, the day I married Takuma. We had only a week to plan it, but we had so much help that we got everything planned in a few days. I smiled as I spun around in the mirror, admiring the dress that Sariya had helped me pick. I turned around and pulled open the curtain of the small dressing room I had to get changed in before the wedding.

"Well? I think I'm ready…", I said with a nervous smile, looking over at Sariya who was sitting in a chair outside the curtain. I had chosen her as the 'Maid of Honor', since she was my best friend and all.

"You look absolutely amazing!" She exclaimed and gave me a tight hug. I smiled brightly and hugged her back.

"I can't believe this is _actually_ happening…", I said softly once I had let go. She smirked and led me out of the room.

"Well I know we're supposed to be mature at times like this, but, _I told you so~"_ I sighed and shook my head, causing my wavy pigtails to bounce around. We walked out, and I stopped behind a door, waiting for when I was supposed to walk in and down the aisle. I peeked out when Sariya opened the door and walked out, looking around at the crowds of people. I spotted the few people I knew personally, and some powerful aristocrats that I had learned of from being in the night class. I sighed as she closed the door, and waited for Senri to come. Since Rido has died, he wasn't here to walk me down the aisle, so Senri was the closest thing I had, since we were related. Headmaster Cross had cried and begged me to let him, since he was 'basically my father', but I decided on Senri. I smiled when I noticed Senri walking over to me, and stopped in front of me.

"You look great", He said handing me a bouquet of dark red roses, and a few small daisies, I had gotten just for the wedding. I smiled up at him and laughed.

"Thanks, so do you", I said with a laugh, acknowledging the fact that he had used a suit from one of his modeling shoots. He sighed and looked down at me.

"Well, are you ready?", He said, and I smiled brightly.

"I think so…", I said quietly, and hugged him.

"... Thank you…", I whispered, and let go, and he pushed open the door. He linked an arm with mine and we walked out. As we walked, I heard piano music start to play, but it wasn't the usual 'organ wedding music', but soft, pretty piano notes. I smiled up at Takuma, who looked at me, shocked. I got to the end of the aisle, and Senri gave me another hug, then let go and went to sit down. I smiled brightly as I stood across from him.

"You look beautiful, Kenzie", He said smiling at me. I blushed and looked down.

"And you look amazing…", I said with a small laugh, looking back up at him as I blushed more. And so the wedding went on, and the priest went on talking about the importance of marriage, and how it signified two souls joining as one, and stuff like that. Then it came to the vows, and I went first.

"Takuma, I love you and I know you're the one for me. That's all I really have to say… I knew from when I first met you that we'd be close, but if you went back in time and told my younger self about everything that has happened, I wouldn't have believed you. But even with that, I don't regret a single moment. I love you, and I may not know how it ended up like this, but I'm glad it did…", I said, looking at him, blushing. He smiled and grabbed my hands in his before looking down at me. It was his turn now.

"Kenzie, you may have not known this would happen, but ever since I met you I knew that there had to be something more than, 'Just friends'. And after all of this, I couldn't be happier. I could have never seen myself standing here today, with the love of my life. I know you trust me, but I still promise to protect you so that you never get hurt, physically and emotionally. I love you, and I know that I want to spend the rest of our infinite lives together, side by side." I stared up at him, blushing, and smiled softly, as my eyes watered up and I wiped a few stray tears away.

"And do you, Kenzie, take this man to be your husband? Do you pledge to share your life openly with him, and to speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honor and tenderly care for him, cherish and encourage him, stand beside him, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all the days of your lives? In sickness and in health, till death do you part?", The priest asked.

"I do…", I said softly, and smiled up at Takuma.

"And do you, Takuma, take this woman to be your husband? Do you pledge to share your life openly with her, and to speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honor and tenderly care for her, cherish and encourage her, stand beside her, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all the days of your lives? In sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." He said simply, his smile brightening.

"With the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride", He said, and I looked down, blushing. I felt Takuma gently pull my face up and kiss me, and the crowd clapped. I blushed even more when he pulled away, and he grabbed my hand, smiling at me, as we walked back down the aisle, walking outside through the doors, with everyone following behind us. We walked out to a small garden set up for after the wedding, with a table with drinks and food, a band, and lots of flowers adorning the bushes. I smiled up at Takuma as he lead me to dance with him.

"I love you…", I whispered as I put my arms around his neck, and smiled, finally happy to be with the one person I loved with my entire heart.

 **Sariya's pov**

I frowned. I was so not ready for this. Marriage… It seemed so…. Weird. I never thought something like this would actually happen to me but it was…. It just seemed so unbelievable.

"I still can't believe you're already getting married, too… How long has it been since I just did?", Kenzie said, with a laugh. I blushed and looked away.

"Not long but this is aawwkwardd!" She burst out laughing.

"I'm glad you can actually see that now, do you have any idea how I felt?", She said in between small laughs.

"Hey, but don't worry. You'll be fine, this is going to go perfectly fine, everything will be fine. You'll feel a lot better once you actually get out there and do it, trust me." She glared at me.

"Will not! I can barely get in front of a class for a presentation and you expect me to go in front of everyone for marriage and…. Ugh." She sighed.

"I know you're not going to believe me, but once you get out there you'll see. It'll be as if no one else is there, like you're the only two in the room. And yeah, yeah, I couldn't be any more cheesy, but what about weddings isn't cheesy, in all honesty…" I laughed before peeking to see the crowd.

"I still don't want to…" She sighed and looked over at a rack holding the dress.

"Well, it's either that or don't get married, and we're a _little_ too far to back out", She stated, pushing me and the dress into a changing room. I growled before walking out a few minutes later.

"Two things. One, It's not like I don't want to. I just don't like being in front of people. Two, I hate dresses."

"One, it's just friends and family, it'll be fine. At least you don't have powerful and important aristocrats watching your every move. Two, it's a wedding _dress_ , not a wedding pantsuit or a wedding t-shirt and jeans, or whatever else." I rolled my eyes before peeking back out at the crowd.

"Oh gosh… I'm dead." Kenzie walked up, placing her hands on my shoulders.

"Sariya. Today's your big day. Don't let it go to waste. Everything's going to be fine, trust me. We have this planned out. Plus you have me, I can use my powers to do _anything._ If something happens, I can easily fix it. Nothing will go wrong, and you don't need to worry about the people, there aren't even that many", She said with a calming smile.

"Maybe you should blind them…" I pouted looking back to the crowd.

"Sariya, you look amazing. The people out there are happy for you, and aren't going to judge you. Hell, they were all at mine, I think they know what to expect. I say you take advantage of this and let them all see how beautiful you look right now", She said, crossing her arms and looking me up and down, proud of what she had done to help. I pouted before nodding slightly.  
"Fine…" I walked to my spot and waited, while Kenzie went to the front. I sighed. This was scary. I looked to my side and noticed Yagari coming up.  
"Ready?" I pouted.  
"No. I have stage fright."  
"It'll be fine, you're just going out in front of people you know." I sighed and nodded before we began walking down the aisle. At the end, I gave my father a hug before walking to Zero. I smiled slightly at him as the ceremony started. We eventually said our vows before I heard the words 'you may kiss the bride' and Zero kissed me. I immediately smiled and hugged him. This… This was the best day of my life.

 **(In other words, Rayel realllyyy hates writing weddings)**  
 _(And Kenzie had a lovely time and got to be all cheesy and romantic)_


	2. Downhill

**Kenzie's P.O.V**

I was at my father's old mansion, the one he died in, and stood in my old room. I stared at the paper Sariya had given me, and sighed. I was glad she was with Zero, but I still missed her. I heard someone knock on the door, and Takuma came in.

"Hey Kenz, I'm going to store. I'll be gone for a while. Need to get some apples and bananas." I looked at him confused.

"Didn't you get some like, last week?" He scowled.

"I just want some apples and bananas, OK? Is there a problem?" And with that, he walked out and I heard the door shut to the mansion, leaving me sitting there, utterly confused. I sighed and went back to what I was doing. I was about to set it down in a proper place, when I heard glass breaking. I shoved it into a random drawer, and ran out to see what had happened.

"Who's there?", I yelled.

"Well hello, it seems that I may have been a little too loud when getting inside…", I heard a man speak, and when the owner of that voice came out from behind one of the corridors, I knew exactly who it was. It was the man who had attacked Sariya, the one who went by Orochi.

"A little too loud? What the hell is going on? What are you doing here?" He smirked at me and walked closer.

"I think we both know what I'm here for… A specific item that was given to you, by someone I'm looking for, who just so happens to know _... You_ ", He said, pointing his finger loosely at me. I quickly realized what he meant. The paper.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand", I lied. His smirk widened, and he stepped closer.

"Oh but I know you do. The paper, perhaps? Does that ring a bell?", He said, picking my chin up, and my eyes widened in shock, before I glared at him and pulled away.

"How would you know _anything_ about that paper…?"

"I've been watching, I know what it can do, and what it can do to help me, too." I glared at him more.

"Oh, so now you're not only breaking into my house and trying to steal my belongings, now you're stalking? That's pretty low." He sighed, and glared at me. He walked forward, looking mad, and grabbed my chin, and pushed me back up against the wall, hitting my head on the wall. I sat up dazedly, and saw him heading towards my room. I quickly used my powers to force the wooden floor panels to come up out of the floor, forming a wall that he couldn't get through. He stared at it, then looked to me in surprise. I heard a door open and close, and he did too. He looked towards it, before looking back towards me and gritting his teeth, then running away. I looked up, my head throbbing, and saw Takuma running towards me.

"Kenzie!? Kenzie what happened?!" I tried to sit up, but fell back down, the pain getting more immense.

"He… He was here, but he left, but he was here…", I whispered.

"Who Kenzie…?" I looked up at him, with a mix of anger and pain, before whispering,

"Orochi…" I tried to stand up, but couldn't get up, and Takuma helped get me standing, as I used him to keep from falling over.

"Just relax Kenzie. Who's Orochi…?"

"He… He hurt Sariya… And he bit her, and I think he's after her blood. He's a pureblood, and when I used my powers to stop him, he seemed astonished…", I stated, confused and upset. Takuma frowned before lifting me up and taking me upstairs. He laid me down in bed before placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Don't worry. It'll all be okay." I sighed and closed my eyes.

"I hope so…", I whispered, and soon drifted to sleep.

 **Sariya's P.O.V**

I stood in my house on earth with Zero. We were living in a forest by the river and island was across from us which you could reach by going along the rocks. I frowned as I heard a knock on the door and looked to see none other than Senri there.

"What are you doing here?" Senri sighed as he looked over at me.

"Kenzie wanted me to come and warn you of something…", He said dully.

"And what would that be?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You know that guy, I think it was Orochi or something?" I nodded slightly as I remembered how he attacked me.

"Y-Yes… What about him?" He got an angry look as he spoke next.

"Well, he broke into Kenzie and Takuma's house and attacked her, luckily not hurting her, but he was looking for that paper you gave her. She thinks he's planning on coming here to find you, and maybe others too." My eyes widened as I sat on my bed.

"Oh no… He can't come though. He'll never come."

"Even if it seems like he can't, she still wanted me to warn you, for you and Zero's safety. 'Anything could happen', She said. She'd be here herself, but things have gotten… Complicated…", He said and scowled slightly at the end.

"Complicated how…?"

"I don't know everything, but Takuma's keeping a much closer eye on her and she's decided on not leaving the house… I swear, if that _thing_ did anything… They won't tell me what exactly happened, but they did say not to worry, that everything was fine", He said with a sigh.

"Okay…. Thanks for letting me know. I'll tell Zero as soon as he gets back."

"You're welcome, then I'll be going. Is there anything you want me to pass onto anyone, before I go?" I nodded.

"Tell Takuma and Kenzie to be careful." He nodded his head and turned around, before turning back.

"Make sure you don't forget, they were pretty worried when they were asking me to come here", He said, and walked away before I could respond. I sighed and laid on my bed.

"I feel like it's all just going to go downhill from here…"


	3. Desire

**Kenzie's P.O.V**

I sighed as I stood in my room, looking out of the window. I had decided myself on not leaving the house, in case I happened to bump into Orochi. I didn't know what he was planning, and I don't want anything to worsen. Seeing how things have gone in the past, this seemed like the best idea. I sat down on my bed, all alone, since Takuma was upstairs doing whatever. I didn't care what, I couldn't focus on anything other than the possible outcomes of things. I didn't even notice when I heard knocking on my window.

"Hm, is anyone home?~", My head shot up, and I looked out to see Orochi smirking on the other side of the window. He snapped his fingers, and the glass broke, and he quickly was inside in front of me.

"Whoops, sorry about that", He said, with a laugh that half scared me and half made me angry.

"Stay away, you're not getting that paper…!" He laughed and walked closer.

"Oh, the paper will be simple for me to get, but that's not all that I'm looking for…" I glared at him.

"What else made you want to barge into my home, break my things, and assault me?!", I yelled.

"There's something different about you, you have powers like a pureblood's, very powerful ones indeed, but you yourself aren't one, no matter how close you are to it…"

"What's your point…?", He smirked as he grabbed my shoulders, and pushed me up against the wall.

"You see, there's something different about me too, I can make you one, you're _oh so_ close to it, already… I can sense the pureblood blood in your veins just waiting to be released!", He shouted and laughed, as I stared at him, before laughing too.

"Is this some sort of joke? Some way to bribe me into giving you that paper? Well I'm sorry, but that's not going to work on me…" He smirked and grabbed my chin.

"I'm afraid that's not the case… You having a pureblood father and other pureblood relatives, must know personally how hard it can be to find a pureblood mate. I've been searching for so long, but everyone is too… Unimportant… They're not worthy of me. They're all long gone by now. But you…", He leaned forward, licking my neck, "You are different… You're different from the others…" I glared as I tried to pull away.

"I'm sorry, but it seems like you're just a little late, I just got married awhile ago. So sorry~", I said with a smirk. He smirked back.

"He hasn't bitten you, though, has he?" My eyes widened slightly.

"N-No…" His smirk widened, more than I thought it could.

"Then that means you haven't been claimed…!" He bit a small wound on his wrist, and held it above my head. My eyes turned red, and I felt myself look up at it. No blood was coming out yet, but I could still smell it. He took advantage of this position, and bit into my neck where he had licked. I screamed at the sudden burst of pain, as he bit roughly into my tender skin. A single, glowing red drop of blood fell from his wrist, landing on my tongue, as I screamed louder. I heard the door slam open, and Takuma scream my name. I was losing sense of my vision, but I could see him being knocked into the hallway from seemingly nothing, and the door being slammed shut and locked.

"Let her go! Please! Damn it, let Kenzie go!", I heard him scream. I looked back over at Orochi, who was smirking as he bit me. My eyes got brighter than ever, and I felt a new sensation rush through me. It felt like electricity swimming through my veins, and I felt forward, into his chest unknowingly, in the immense pain. I felt him pick me up, and forced me to look at him as the tears rushed down my face.

"You seem like a fun new toy to play with… How about it? You won't be going anywhere, like the others did…" I stared at him in fear, and he carried me away as I listened to Takuma screaming as he banged against the door.

"Don't take her please! Kenzie! _Kenzie!_ "

 **Sariya's P.O.V**

I leaned against a tree in the forest. It was so peaceful. So much better than being back at Cross Academy as well. With a smile, I closed my eyes and let the wind brush against my face.

"Complete, and utter peace…"

"Sariya! You might want to see this." I opened my eyes and looked to Zero. He was holding an odd looking letter. With a frown I walked over.

"What is it?"

"It's a letter, it looks like it's from Orochi. I thought you might want to be the one to open it", He said with a concerned look. My frown deepened as I opened it. My eyes widened as I read it over.

"H-He has Kenzie…"

"Does it say if she's okay?" I nodded.

"Yes but it says he'll do something bad to her if I don't give him the sheet… Or at least a copy of it."

"What is he going to do? There's no way she'd let him near enough to hurt her with the powers she has."

"It doesn't say." I muttered before grabbing a piece of paper and writing a bunch of stuff on it.

"I'll give him this. It's a bit of a lie but he'll never get to Earth with this and will be far away from us." I finished it and turned to Zero. "Get Yagari, Cross, Senri, Yuki and Kaname over to the location this guy is at. If something goes wrong, you'll all be there to help." Zero nodded his head and stared to walk away, but turned back around.

"But what if he moves somewhere else and we can't find him, or he realizes that it's fake?"

"We just have to hope that doesn't happen." I stated before turning around. I ran off before he could say more, following the map in the letter. I soon arrived at an old looking house. It seemed like it had been abandoned for years. With a frown, I walked inside carefully. An immediate pain came to my head and I leaned against the wall holding it as I took deep breaths.

"Damn… I forgot about this."

"Sariya?" I jerked my head up, seeing Kenzie looking over sadly, her eyes glowing red, as a tall figure held her. I glared at Orochi.

"Let her go! Now!" I scowled as the pain in my head got worse.

"Oh, I'm doing you a favor. If I let go of her, bad things will happen…~", He said with a smirk and laughed.

"Worse things will happen to you if you don't let her go."

"I don't think you understand, let's just say she's… Changed… She's a little unstable at the moment~", He said, roughly pulling her back. Kenzie looked over at me, upset, but he only pulled her further back. I scowled.

"Orochi… I _suggest_ you let her go. Kaname and Yuki Kuran are already on their way along with some of the best vampire hunters. It would be wise to let her go and leave." He laughed and seemed to ignore what I said, continuing on.

"You know that pain you're getting in your head? Well, let's just say, it's not only me... " I frowned slightly as I tightened my grip on my head as I looked to Kenzie.

"What's he talking about?"

"He… Did something, I don't want to explain it all, as I'm still really confused how it all went down, but he made me a… Pureblood. I'm so sorry…", She said quietly. My eyes widened at her statement.

"Y-You're a pureblood….?" I looked to Orochi.

"Why would you do this to her!?"

"Seeing as you personally know Kaname and Yuki, I suppose that you understand how hard it is to find a partner who is also a pureblood. Well, none of them are worthy of me, or even interest me. But she does, so I did what was needed. Plus, it helps me get what I first wanted, in the end...", He said with a smirk.

"And what's that..?"

"Simple, more power, the tastes of 'new people', the sight of suffering, things of that theme…", He laughed.

"You're a maniac." I stated with a glare. I just had to distract him until help came.

"Hmm, is that so? Tell me, what's so maniacal about desire?" The pain in my head grew worse and I winced in pain.

"I-It's your desires themselves that are screwed up…. 'T-The sight of suffering'... That's just sa-sadistic…" The man gritted his teeth and glared.

"Really? What if your whole life nothing happened as you liked? Everything went wrong? That seems like a logical reason to wish to see that, in my opinion. I'm just giving what I always received…!"

"Treat others the way you would like to be treated." I stated.

"You could learn from that metaphor."

"Ha! That's the most childish thing I've ever heard!", He smirked, and Kenzie silently glared up at him.

"Says the guy that can't let go of the past and is bugging about things that happened to him years ago." I stated as I leaned against the wall to stop me from falling down from the pain in my head. I noticed Kenzie start to laugh softly, and he glared down at her. He gripped her arm harder, digging his nails into her skin, causing her to immediately go silent from pain.

"If that's what you think…", He said with a laugh. I scowled before taking the sheet I wrote on out of my pocket.

"This is what you want?" He immediately stopped and stared.

"It seems so", He said with a smirk.

"Leave Kenzie alone, and you get it." He sighed.

"Like I said earlier, if I let her go, bad things will happen… I'd have to do something you wouldn't be too keen to in order for those events to not happen…", He laughed. I flinched in pain again before glaring at him.

"And what would you have to do!?" He smirked widely, his fangs showing. Kenzie's eyes widened, as they continued to glow red.

"Only put her through some more pain, it's as simple as that…" My eyes widened.

"N-No! Let her go or you don't get the paper! This paper will let you attack everyone on Earth! Is one little girl seriously worth losing that?" He smirked and walked behind her, moving the hair from her neck. He leaned down towards her neck, before whispering in her ear.

"...Go ahead, do as the beast within wants you to…" I saw her tense up, and fall on her knees. The pain in my head began to get worse and I groaned before looking to Kenzie.

"Kenzie… Please, come here…" She slowly stood up, and walked forward towards me.

"You need to go…", She said, stopping in front of me, holding her head.

"I won't leave my best friend…" She instantly got a terrified look on her face, as she fell back down again, screaming in pain. She suddenly burst out coughing, as blood came out of her mouth with every cough. My eyes widened.

"K-Kenzie!" She stopped coughing, replacing it with laughter. She looked up at me, a wide smirk on her face.

"It's nice to be back…", She said with a small pain in my head began to get far worse and I fell to my knees.

"W-What… What's g-going on…" I struggled to say the words as I clutched my head.

"Do you not remember me? Does Akira Aravae ring a bell?", She said and laughed.

"Y-You're supposed to be…. Dead…"

"Hmmm… Guess I'm not!", She laughed, standing up, and walking back to Orochi. The pain in my head grew and I was on the verge of screaming.

"B-Bring K-Kenzie… B-back…."

"I just got this body back, why would I do that? Thank you Orochi, for that favor, by the way…", She said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Kenzie…?" I looked over and saw Takuma standing near me. Akira just giggled as she hugged Orochi with Kenzie's body.

"S-Stop that…. Takuma…" I was going to say more but I suddenly burst out screaming, not able to endure the pain anymore. Takuma had a heartbroken expression, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me away as the pain slowly went away with the farther we got. I looked to him with a sorrowful expression.

"T-Thank you.. Takuma… That's not Kenzie.. That Akira girl is back in her body."

"I see…" He stated seeming to be quite upset still. Orochi walked out, but was alone.

"I told you bad things would happen… Aren't you upset that you didn't let me do as I said I could do to stop this?" The pain in my head continued to get worse as he came closer and I glared up at him.

"You…. You…" I trailed not knowing what to say. He smirked.

"I could always reverse it, the method will still work… But even if I do..." He looked towards Takuma, "Don't think you're getting your precious wife back…", He finished with a smirk.

"How could you just take her away from me… From all of us…?" Takuma frowned.

"Because of Desire… Desire makes you do things you wouldn't expect, huh?", He said with a chuckle, then walked away.


	4. Akira's Demise

**Orochi's P.O.V**

After everything that had happened in the day, I was now back at my own home, waiting in my room. Akira had went out to act as Kenzie and get the real paper, I knew the other was a fake. In so, I sat on my bed, waiting for her to return with her half of our little "deal", when I heard knocking.  
"I'm back~" I watched as the door opened up, revealing Akira.  
"So, did you get it?", I said, smirking.

"I did, and without a single problem. That Takuma wasn't even home…", She said and giggled. She walked over, sitting down on the bed beside of me.

"So, now what? You helped me and I help you, the deal is done, now what?", She said with a smirk.

"It seems you go your way, and I'll go mine, unless…" She leaned closer and kissed my cheek.

"You don't want me to leave?" I kissed her on the lips, and she put her arms around me neck. Quickly, I pushed her down, putting my hand on her throat.

"I'm surprised you fell for that so easily…", I said, emotionlessly. She stared back in shock, before gritting her teeth.

"This wasn't part of the deal…"

"Ah, but the deal is done, is it not?" I laughed, tightening my grip on her warm neck. She laughed, and breathed out her speech.

"You're hilarious. You're trying to scare me into doing another deal, aren't you?"

"I'm afraid not, _dear_." She glared at me, and I smirked at the petty act.

"Why are you doing this…? After I helped you! I only just woke up! Let me have some fun, I haven't even been able to take part in this stupid girl's powers!" I glared at her, unable to help but feel anger at her words.

"I only used you for one reason, don't get too full of yourself."

"I loved you… How could you do this to your only chance at that love?"

"You loved me? Ha. Why? Because of my pureblood status? Because of my power? You never loved me, and even if you did, it's not your's that I desire…", I spat, and she stared back, shocked.

"Then… Who's do you want…?", She said, sadly.

"You'll see…", I said with a smirk. I leaned down to her neck, licking the skin and poking it with my fangs.

"You're going to regret this! We could have worked so well together! I could have given you so much more than you'll ever get from… From, her! She doesn't love you! She wants to run away and go back to the one she does love!" I sat up, and glared at her, pushing even harder on her neck so that she was choking.

"Do I look like I care?", I said with a smirk, and chuckled. I leaned back down, roughly biting her neck so that her blood poured out, the same blood as the person's body she was using had flowing through her. She screamed out, but soon it stopped and were replaced with the terrified breathes and glances of Kenzie, returned to control of her own body. I let go of her neck, smiling down at her.

"G-Get away from me…!", She screamed, pushing me away. I grabbed her arm, forcefully pulling her close.

"Hush, everything is fine now…", I whispered as she struggled to break free.

"They will find me…", She breathed out, glaring at me.

"Well then, I'm going to make use of the time I have before they do…", I said and kissed her on the lips as she glared at me and a few stray tears flowed, and she opened her mouth to speak, probably to give more threats of _them_ coming, when I heard a knock on the door.

 **Takuma P.O.V**

I knocked on the door to the house before Zero went past me and pushed it down. On the bed was Orochi, with Kenzie who was looking at him in complete fear.

"Kenzie!" She looked over to me and smiled, trying to get away from Orochi and to me, but he grabbed her by the waist, keeping her back.

"Takuma…!"

"Let her go Orochi!" I yelled glaring at the man. He glared back equally and laughed.

"Don't think that you're just going to get her back so easily…"

"Please….?"

"You'll have to do more than just ask…", He said and laughed, picking Kenzie up bridal style and walking towards me.

"Takuma…", She said, reaching out but being just far enough to not be able to reach me by an inch. I watched in horror before jumping on Orochi.

"Let her go!" He pushed me away, and set her down, but kept her pushed behind him.

"What are you going to do? You have to get through me to get to her… Are you willing to let her see you kill someone, or will she just have to stay with me to save her from seeing you do that? She's seen too many people die, I doubt it will be very helpful to have seen you _kill"_ , He said with a smirk. I glared at him.

"I'll do anything for Kenzie!"

"You won't be able to hurt me. You don't want to put her through seeing you do that. Plus, I go by Orochi for a reason… In mythology, this is the name of an eight-forked serpent who demanded virgin sacrifices. You won't defeat me, and I'll finally get what I desire…!" Kenzie scoffed, and we both looked to her in surprise.

"He was killed by the god-hero Susanoo, you'll be defeated, just like him…", She said, and smiled at me. I noticed everyone else, Zero, Kaname, Yuki, Senri, Kain Cross, and Yagari walking in, except for Sariya. She looked at me, and motioned with her eyes to get my katana out. I grabbed the sword and got in stance. She grabbed Orochi's shoulder to turn him towards her, and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Orochi, or _Heito Fuzen_ , but today isn't your day…", She said and everyone stared in shock, including him, at the fact that she knew his real name. Then, she used her powers to fling him back, ultimately causing him to get pierced in the chest by the blade. He stared in shock, and smirked at Kenzie.

"I actually desired you, Kenzie… This is what happens when you give into desire…", He said with his last breath, before his body went limp. I slowly walked over to her as I placed down my sword before hugging her.

"Are you alright?" She looked at me in shock from what she had just done, before hugging me tightly back.

"I am now…"

"Good… And I promise to never let this happen to you again." She smiled up at me, before kissing my cheek and hugging me even tighter.

"Can we please go home? I can't stay here… I feel horrible…" I nodded.

"Of course."


	5. Looking into the Future

**Kenzie's P.O.V**

After all of the chaotic events with Orochi, AKA Heito Fuzen, we were finally back home. I walked inside, and almost flopped down on the couch, just glad to be back.  
"Tired?", Takuma asked with a chuckle as he sat beside me.  
"Do you mean as emotionally or physically?"  
"Both."

"Well then, both", I said tiredly, leaning my head on his shoulder. He smiled and gave me a small kiss on the forehead.

"What can I do to help?"

"Figure out why we can't have normal lives?", I said sarcastically and laughed, sitting up and smiling at him.

"Well, I can't help you there." He smiled at me. I laughed slightly, then sighed.

"But honestly, is it ever going to stop? It's been this after that and just doesn't seem to want to stop…", I stated, going serious.

"Everything comes to an end at some point, Kenzie. " He stated. I looked down, nervous about what I was going to say next.

"I understand, but when…? What if everything is still like this when…"

"When what?" He raised an eyebrow. I kept looking down and started to blush slightly.

"When… Well, more like 'if'… We ever have, you know… Children...?", I said quietly, nervously fidgeting with my fingers. He looked down at me shocked, but soon replaced it with a smile.

"As long as we're still together, I'm sure everything will be fine." I looked up at him and smiled, laughing slightly.

"Well, that does make me feel a little better… I just hate the idea of getting children dragged into all of this, like what happened with Orochi… I'd hate myself if I let a child get into a situation like that…" He sighed and put his arm around me, giving me a hug.

"It's different when it's just us against someone like him. If anything could happen like that to a child of ours, there'd be the both of us to take care of it." I sighed and leaned against him.

"I guess you're right…" He smiled.

"I am right. I know I am." I laughed slightly.

"Yeah yeah, I know… Just… Sariya and Zero, what about them? If they have children, what are the chances of them getting dragged into the things that happen to us? Being a pureblood now, what if someone tries to use that against everyone? I have no idea what I'm supposed to do as a pureblood or how to control it, what if someone gets hurt?"

"Kaname and Yuki can help you with the pureblood part, and as for Sariya and Zero, the two are vampire hunters. They'd be fine."

"I guess, I just don't want to bring up any harsh feelings or horrible events…"

"You won't Kenzie. You need to relax." He laughed. I gave him a slight annoyed glance, then sighed.

"Alright, alright. And how do you suppose I do that seeing as I can't get any of this off my mind?", I said sarcastically, and chuckled slightly. He kissed me and chuckles as he pulled away.

"Well, I'll let you think of an idea for that." I sighed and I stood up.

"The only thing I can think of is sleep, I'm going to bed", I said and laughed quietly, giving him a kiss on the cheek, before walking away towards the bedroom.

"Goodnight, Kenzie."

"Goodnight…!", I said from the doorway, and shut the door.

 **Sariya's P.O.V**

I sat on the couch looking out the window. "I'm glad Kenzie safe." Zero walked over and sat down.

"I am too, but I'm even more glad that everything is better and we're home again." I nodded slightly.

"Yea but it's scary don't you think? I mean… if this just keeps going on for the rest of our lives… and with you being gone on missions all the time.." Zero sighed and looked down.

"I know that I'm gone a lot, but someone has to take care of _them_." I shook my head slightly.

"That's uh… not what I mean."

"What do you mean, then? You can protect yourself, you've proved that before", He said dully.

"I mean, uhm… Kids." I muttered looking away. He looked over at me, surprised.

"...Kids?"

"I mean like.. Damn it I dunno like future… Stuff."

"Oh… I understand… But either way, I'm sure everything will be fine by then." I nodded slowly.

"Yea…. Yea you're right." He smiled at me, obviously trying to help.

"And remember, you've got Cross, Yagari, Kenzie, Takuma, and everyone who can help if you ever need it. Everything will be fine in the future." I sighed and smiled at him.

"You're right. Thanks."

"You're welcome, just try to relax", He said, kissing me on the forehead.

"Okay." I smiled at him before standing.

"Although, I think I need some sleep. I'll be up in an hour or so."

"Goodnight", He said smiling at me, before I walked away.


	6. Their Children

**Hey guys! Okay, so PLEASE READ because this is VERY IMPORTANT! Ok so, from last chapter there is a time skip. Both Kenzie and Sariya have children and you'll be seeing things from their point of view now. Parts of the P.O.V's will be labelled "Present" and "Past" / "Years ago". Everything that happens in the present will likely be in the P.O.V of one of the kids. Everything in the past will be in the P.O.V of one of their parents or the kids as children. We are doing this because of the time skip. Everything that happens in the past is what you missed during the time skip and you could almost think of it as the kids looking back to those days through stories their parents have told them, and just sorta reflecting everything on those stories. Anyways, if you have any questions or concerns then simply leave a comment and Kenzie or I will get back to you.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**  
 _(Rayel said that the present will most likely be the children, but in this chapter mine isn't. wHOOPS. -Kenzie)_

 **Kenzie's P.O.V**

 ** _Present_**

I sighed as I looked through the window of one of the classrooms, where a boy sat, receiving a lesson from his teacher. I sighed, standing on the branch of a tree, and leaned against the trunk.

"How's it feel to be back here?", I looked down to see my twin, Senri, standing at the bottom of the tree.

"Like I never even left…", I said with a sigh, and attempted to get down, but slipped. As if he expected it to happen, Senri caught me as I fell, and set my gently on my feet.

"And even as you've aged you're still as clumsy as ever…", He said with a sigh.

"I'm hurt! You should love your sister for who she is, forgetting all of her faults!", I said with mock sadness. He smiled down at me and sighed, ruffling my hair. I smiled back at him, before looking back to the window.

"You're still worried about him? He's safe, Kenzie." I looked up at him, and sighed, soon staring at the ground.

"I can't help it. We were chosen to be the new disciplinary committee, since the old one is gone. But, with there being much more peace between humans and vampires, as far as we know, we shouldn't need one, right? There has to be a much deeper reason for why Yuki would want us here…", I stated, and felt Senri pull my chin up to look at him, as he stared back, concerned.

"You don't need to worry. We're here just in case anything happens. Plus, all of the teachers here are experienced with vampires, if something happens, they will be here to protect not only him, but everyone. He's perfectly safe." I sighed and hugged him, hoping he was right.

"It's just… He's my son…"

 _Years ago…_

"Uhm… Takuma? I have something to tell you…" I walked into the living room, where he was sat on the couch, looking out the window.

"What is it?" He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. For a few moments I just kind of stared at him with a blank expression, until I started to blush, and stared at the ground with my hands behind my back.

"Well… Um…", I breathed out as I walked to sit beside him. "I don't exactly know how to put this…", I said and leaned back, staring at the ceiling, letting out a light chuckle.

"...Put what?", He said, staring back at me, confused. I looked over at him and smiled nervously, worried that he would be mad.

"...We won't be all alone here for much longer…"

Silence.

I felt my smile fade as he stared back in surprise, and worried about how he would react. But my thoughts were soon relieved, when he burst into a smile.

"...I'm going to be a father!", He said cheerfully, and hugged me. I flinched in surprise, but soon smiled along, glad he was happy.

"...Yeah…", I said with a small laugh, left to my thoughts of what life would soon be like. "But… I'm not the only one, you know…?" Takuma pulled away from the hug and looked down at me, confused, once again.

"Well of course, if you were the only person to be a mother, none of us would be here", He said with a chuckle, and I sighed and shook my head.

"That's not what I mean… Sariya visited me yesterday." He nodded his head in understand, before laughing slightly.

"So they…" I gave him an annoyed glance, before sighing.

"You should have seen the look on her face when I told her the news, she was surprised with her own news, and adding mine almost killed her", I said laughing, happy for my friend.

"Well maybe you both will be able to complain to each other, so I don't have to deal with your whining until the child is here", He said, and I glared at him, and softly pushed him aside.

"I'm kidding…", He said as he laughed and laughed, and I pouted at him. His laughing soon receded, and he sighed, grabbing my hand and kissing my forehead. "Don't make that face… Trust me, I'm the happiest man in the world because of this…", I couldn't help but smile up at him and giggle softly. I put my hand on his cheek, bringing his face closer, and kissed him on the lips.

"...I love you…", I whispered, barely audible, still as nervous as the first time I had ever said it. He smiled down at me, and returned the kiss.

"I love you too…", He replied smoothly, full of confidence. I laughed slightly, and wrapped my small arms around him in a hug, not regretting a single moment of being with him. As I lay in his arms, I couldn't help but look forward to whatever was to come.

 **Sariya's pov**

 _Past..._

I stood in the living room, one twin: Aaron, the older of the twins, was in my arms as Aera laid in her crib. I smiled fondly at the two before putting Aaron back in with his sister when Zero walked in.

"Back from the mission already?"

"Yeah, it was an easier one today", He said, sitting down. I smiled and sat beside him before groaning as one of the twins instantly began crying again.

"I think they've kept me up all night…" He chuckled, and stood up.

"Would you like some help with that?" I gave a small nod as I stood by the crib with Aaron.

"This is much harder than I imagined." He chuckled, and picked up one of the crying twins, Aera, rocking her back and forth.  
"I guess we should have expected this, they're twins after all. It's only going to get harder…", He said with a small chuckle. I sighed sitting down with Aaron on my lap as I leaned my head on the back of the couch.

"Welcome to parenthood, *cough* *cough* hell *cough* *cough*." He sighed, sitting beside me with Aera.

"We can only hope it will be better when they're older…" I nodded slightly and smiled when the two finally fell asleep.

"Peace… Finally…" Zero stood up, and I followed, and we both put them back into the crib.

"I think you should get some rest, I'll take care of it if they wake up. You've done a lot, you must be tired", He said, kissing me on the forehead. I smiled at him and hugged him.

"I really am.. Thanks.." I turned around walking upstairs to where our room was. Despite the trouble they've so far caused, I couldn't help but look forward to the future.

 **Aera's pov**

 ** _Present_**

I walked through the halls of the school. Well, more like ran through them. It was happening again. That kid in class fell and scraped their knee and I almost pounced on them for the blood. I eventually stopped inside a barn, holding my neck in pain.

"Damn it…" I sat on the ground, mumbling a few curses under my breath as I tried to ignore and hide it since I heard footsteps. I looked up to see Dad walked into the stable, looking down at me.

"Did it happen again?", He said with a sigh. I simply nodded as I stared at the floor.

"I hate this…" I muttered. He sighed, and tossed me a pack of blood tablets.

"Try taking some more."

"They're gross… They taste like…" I cringed and quickly shook the thought away. "Never mind." Dad sighed, and looked over to the side.

"I know they're horrible, but it's the only choice you've got." I frowned but nodded slightly before throwing two into my mouth. I silently ate them before swallowing with a look of disgust. But, the hunger left almost right after.

"Thanks.."

"You're welcome", He said with a sigh, turning around to walk out.

"W-Wait!" I looked up at him before quickly looking back down. "You won't be… Like.. Sending me to the night class.. Right?" He sighed, looking down at me with what looked like pity

"That's not my decision…", He said with a sigh.

"But you're one of the Headmaster's closest friends! I'm sure you could sway her decision and then she can sway Kaname's!"  
"I hope so…", He said with a small smile. I sighed and stood up.  
"Where's Aaron? I'm gonna go see him."

"Class is finished, so he should be in his dorm. But, I wouldn't be surprised if he's out with Yuugure again", He said, with a hint of annoyance. I smiled slightly at Dad's annoyance before running off.

"Thanks!" I ran across the school grounds before coming to the Moon Dorms. Outside talking was my brother and Yuugure, just as Dad had said.

"Hey Aaron!" Aaron looked over, and smiled and waved when he saw me.

"Hey, Aera!"

"Hey", Yuugure said, with a small smile. I looked to Yuugure with a smile.

"Long time no see, Yuugure. Have you been keeping my idiotic brother out of trouble?" He chuckled, and elbowed my brother in the side.

"Seeing as he's standing right here, when he should be in his dorm, I guess I'm not doing that good of a job."

"And I had such high hopes that you'd be a good influence." I sighed playfully.

"What can I say?", Aaron said, with a laugh.

"Anyways, what have you guys been up to?" I asked, smiling at them.

"So far just talking, nothing much", Aaron said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Anything beats being in _there_ ", Yuugure stated, with a sigh.

"Is it like… I dunno, bad?" I asked looking at it slightly, still scared I'd someday have to join.

"No, I just get tired of being in there. It's a lot more fun outside of the dorms, or even outside of the academy", He said with a smirk, nodding his head towards the forest. Soon, his smirk was gone, though.

"I would rethink about that, if I were you…" I looked behind him to the see Dorm president Kaname Kuran and his daughter Ai. I took a step back slightly and averted my eyes to the ground as I moved closer to my brother.

"Is there something you would like Kaname..?"

"I believe that this person, has a class to be in right now…", Kaname said with a fake smile, walking behind Yuugure.

"O-Oh! H-Has it started, already? I'll get right to class t-then, Dorm President!", Yuugure said nervously, and quickly ran to class.

"Why are you staring at me?" Ai asked bluntly as she looked to Aaron. I looked over at my brother, and noticed the slightest of a blush appear on his face.

"Huh? I-I was just staring at the bush, I mean… That's a really nice bush!", He said with a nervous laugh.

"I believe you should be getting back to your dorms, the disciplinary committee will be around here, and it wouldn't be very good if they saw you both", Kaname said, giving an annoyed look to Aaron, pulling his daughter closer to his side.

"I think that would be a great idea! Come on, Aera!", Aaron replied, grabbing my arm and dragging me away. I waited until we were back at the sun dorms before I looked to the ground.

"If I'm ever forced into the night class, I'll have to deal with him. Every. Single. Day." My brother sighed, and looked over to me.

"Well, at least you'd have Yuugure there? You wouldn't be dealing with him alone?", He said warily, trying to make light of the situation. "I doubt he's affected as bad, seeing as his parents, are, you know…"

"Vampires", I stated with a slight frown. "It's why Dad doesn't like him."

"Yeah…", He said with a sigh. "We should get to our dorms, Dad will freak if he sees we're still out", He said, laughing.

"He'd be pissed." I laughed. "But the look on his face would be priceless."

"Really? Is that so?" I stopped and looked back slightly to see Dad standing there.

"Uhm… How's it going, Dad!?" He looked over to the two of us, blankly.

"Get to your dorms." I smiled slightly, deciding to have some fun.

"What? No bed time story? You'll at least tuck us in, right Daddy?" He continued to stare at us, even more annoyed.

"Get. To. Your. Dorms." Aaron just looked over to me, slightly backing up. "Now." I sighed and nodded, walking with Aaron back to our dorms before looking back at Dad.

"Goodnight daddy!" I yelled in a childlike voice. He sighed, looking over to me.

"Goodnight."


	7. Change

**Yuugure's P.O.V**

I sighed, sitting in class. I wasn't thinking as I sat, and stared out the window. I looked out at the trees, blowing in the wind. I used my powers, and stared out the window, as what could be seen outside it became switched, to be like a video, playing at high speed the seasons changing, an image of the leaves changing color and falling away in mere seconds. I sighed, ending it, and looking away. I had always wished I had a cooler power like some people. My mother could basically do anything, my father had the ability of matter disintegration, but didn't use it often. Any vampire I had met had something cool. But I was stuck with the ability to see the future and remember the past perfectly, no matter what. But, I couldn't change it. So I am basically just a walking history book, already with the future pages filled in.

"Alright class, you may leave now, class is over", The teacher said, and I quickly gathered my belongings and headed out. It was the last class of the day, and I quickly headed to my dorm. Once I got into my room, I quickly threw my things onto my bed, and ran to the window.

"Today's the day." I unhooked the latch, and jumped outside the frame, being careful to not slip and fall as I climbed down to the ground. My feet touched the ground, and I ran across the grass, and climbed over the large wall, so that the gatekeeper wouldn't see me. It was just before sunrise, and I found myself near the fountain, almost to the sun dorms. I was making my way to Aaron's dorm, and wasn't paying attention to where I was walking, just following my feet and what I thought was the correct way. Doing that always seemed to work for me. That was until I felt myself collide with someone in front of me.

"Huh? What?", I looked down, and saw Aera, and felt myself start to blush slightly. "Oh, hey, Aera…"

"Hey there Yuugure." She looked at me with a small smile. "Aren't you supposed to be in your dorm?" I chuckled, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Well… _Technically_ I should, but Aaron and I have been planning on 'going somewhere', and we have to leave early. So… I'm not", I said nervously, and laughed, doing finger quotation marks for where we were planning on going. Aera sighed and shook her head.

"You guys are nuts. If my dad, your parents, or your uncle catch you guys then you'll be in a lot of trouble." I shrugged my shoulders.

"It's an important cause! I wanted to go see my sister, and Aaron wanted to get out of class! It's a win/win for both of us!"

"Yea, until one of the Kuran's catch you." She laughed. "The look on Kaname's face though would be priceless! If he even decided to show emotion that is!" I sighed, then chuckled, using my powers to see into the past of some of the _hilarious_ faces Kaname had made when he was angry.

"Oh, you have no _idea_ …", I stated, struggling not to die of laughter, and grabbed her hand so that I could use my powers to let her see them. Aera didn't even try to hold back her laughs as she held her stomach with her other hand, not even bothering to hide her small blush.

"Oh god! If I'm ever forced to join the Night Class, those faces will be what I see every time I look at his annoying face!" I started laughing myself, imagining it.

"How on _Earth_ would you survive! You would just be laughing the entire time!", I said, laughing my head off.

"I might have to close my eyes from now on when I look at him!" I laughed harder. "Ok but seriously, don't you find it a bit creepy that he tries to pass his and Cross' (Yuki Cross not Kaien Cross) daughter off as his sister when he goes by the Day Class!? Like that's creepy!"

"The one thing I hate about being a vampire and supposedly 'aging gracefully' is _that_ exactly. It's just not right…", I stated, glad to be able to have someone agree with me.

"It's weird how Ai doesn't even care. Like I know Kaname doesn't look all that old, and he's still dorm president and all, but still… You'd think Yuki would just make Kaname a teacher and leave Ai to be in charge of the class." I nodded my head, sighing.

"But, I guess they don't want to risk anything… He's been doing it all this time, so they might as well keep it that way… And if they do, there has to be _some_ way they make it believable, and not freak everyone out that he is her father… But that doesn't make it any less weird. Personally, I think I would be a great dorm president!", I said, confidently at the end.

"Yea, if you weren't sneaking out half the time to hang with my brother!" Aera laughed. I threw my hands in the air, laughing.

"Like I said! Important causes!" Aera chuckled.

"Right, important causes you choose to do on the weekdays instead of weekends." She smiled playfully. "Guess I'll be graduating alone in a few years…" I was about to say something, when I stiffened, hearing a voice behind me.

"I think we should talk about a few of those 'Important Causes', _Yuugure_ …" I could tell that it was Kaname, and he wasn't too happy. I was too scared to turn around, and didn't want to see his angry face, no matter how hilarious it may be.

"O-Oh! K-Kaname! W-What a surprise! I was j-just on my way back!"

"Yea, sure you were Yuugure." Aera chuckled, despite the situation I was in. I cursed under my breath, sending Aera an annoyed glance.

"Thanks", I whispered, sarcastically.

"Anytime~" She whispered back playfully, adding a little wink at the end. I felt myself blush somewhat, but was still angry.

" _Yuugure._ " I stiffened once again at Kaname's words, and quickly shuffled off to the moon dorms, without saying a word, only looking back at Aera with a face that said, 'I'm so dead I'm going to die I'm GOING TO DIE.' I sighed, quickly finding myself in the dorms, and ran back up to my room, not prepared for whatever was to come.

 **Aera's pov**

 ** _Present_**

I watched Yuugure leave with a small smile. I felt bad for him, but it was still hilarious. With a sigh, I turned around, planning to make my way back to the Sun Dorms to tell my brother that Yuugure wouldn't be meeting him tonight.

"One moment, Aera, I didn't come just to talk to Yuugure…" I immediately frowned and looked back at Kaname.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly. He sighed, walking up to me.

"I know you don't want this to happen, but you need to come to the headmaster's office with me. Your father is already there, and we need to talk about something important for you here at this academy." I frowned, having an idea on what it was about but didn't argue knowing I'd probably get in shit for that later by dad. I walked silently with him until we entered Yuki's office and I was seated on the chair in front of her desk.

"What's this about?" I asked cautiously, despite already having an idea of what was going on.

"You _know_ that you can't stay in the Sun Dorms any longer…", Yuki said, looking at me with pity.

"I'm _fine_. I'm not joining the Night Class." I glared at her.

"This isn't a matter of joining. This is a matter of assigning, that of which you don't have control over." I scowled and crossed my arms.

"Oh I'm sorry. So then you had me come here so you could tell me that you were forcing me to go into the night class and you wouldn't listen to a damn word I said? If this is all you want me here for then I'm leaving." I stood up, turning away from her.

"That is true, unless you have a way to prove that you are stable enough to stay in the day class. Your father has explained to me how you don't want to go, so if you can prove that, you won't have to. That is, unless something drastic happens." I looked back at her with a glare.

"That's bullshit! You're trying to say that you'll give me a chance to stay in the Day Class but you're not! There's no way in hell I could possibly prove to you that I'm well enough to stay in the class, and you know that. The only way would be for me to hurt someone and have them bleed, but you'd never allow that considering you have no idea if I could really handle it or not. I know I could, but you'd never risk it. Therefore what you're trying to offer me is complete and utter bullshit." She sighed, putting her hands on the table.

"If that's how you see it. You'll be transferred to the Night Class next week, so that you have time to say all of your goodbyes and pack. That is all."

"Like I had a choice in the first place…" I scoffed and walked out. Immediately fearing what was to come.

By the time my week was over, I had everything packed and already in my new dorm. Aaron walked with me as I made my way towards the place I despise the most. Once we reached the Moon dorms, we stopped by the front doors and I gave him a tight hug.

"I don't want to do this Aaron…" He hugged me back.

"I don't want you to either…", He said sadly. He laughed slightly, trying to brighten up the situation. "Hey, at least you have Yuugure! He and Kaname are cousins, so he must have some sort of privileges. He'll have your back!"

"Still… Not being able to see my own twin everyday is going to be shitty. Especially since there's no way I'll be able to stay here and not get in trouble by Kaname for doing something, every ten minutes." He sighed, hugging me tighter.

"We'll find a way… I could join the disciplinary committee so that I wouldn't get in trouble for coming here! I'd be on 'guard' or whatever!", He said, laughing. I smiled slightly.

"Yea you could, then you can deal with Dad even more every day. That'll be just _pleasant_."

"Eh, I can deal with him", He said, chuckling.

"We'll see if you're still saying that in a few days." I chuckled lightly, finally letting go as a small tear trailed down my cheek. "I don't care if it's against the rules, promise me you'll visit at least twice a week!" He quickly wiped the tear away.

"Of course I promise! I'll even try to come by more, even if they try and keep me out!" I smiled and gave him one last hug before turning away. I walked up the steps and looked back at him slightly.

"Cya… Aaron.."

"Bye Sis…", He said, waving sadly. I could tell he was trying not to cry with me, his eyes watering.

I walked inside the large building, quickly wiping away my tears. I had nothing with me, my stuff was already in my room that I had to share with Ai… Oh joy… As soon as the door was shut, everyone turned to me. Their red eyes staring at me intensely. Obviously they weren't happy that I was joining. Hesitantly, I left the doorway and began making my way towards the stairs but another door in the building opened, revealing Kaname. Everyone immediately bowed but I just stared at the man I hated with all my heart in anger.

"What do you think you're doing!? You _will_ bow to Lord Kaname!" Aido glared at me as he stepped up to me.

"What are you going to do? Force me down onto my hands and knees? I'm _sure_ the Headmaster would just be delighted to hear about that." Aido was about to retort back at me, when I saw a familiar face at the top of the stairs, behind Kaname.

"Aera!", I looked up, seeing Yuugure smiling at the top. He rushed down, and gave an annoyed look to Aido. "Aido, give her a break. She just got here, let her at least get to her dorm room before you start to pester her about useless things like that." He quickly grabbed my arm, pulling me up the stairs, away from the group of angry vampires, not seeming to care about Kaname or anyone around us.

"I have a question my dear friend!" My face contorted into one of anger. "Why the _hell_ do I have to be stuck in a room with Ai of all people!? Kaname will be constantly with her, which means he'll be in my room, and I'll have to deal with more annoying vampires!" His face fell, realizing the situation at hand.

"Well… There is _one_ other person left who you may be able to room with…" I raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"You haven't met her, but I have a sister. She's currently going through something, I don't know how to explain it at the moment without going deep into my parent's history, but she's really unstable right now. It has to do with my mother being a pureblood, and she can't control her hunger. She's a year younger than me, but if we can convince the Headmaster to let her into the academy when we find a way to keep her stable, than you might be able to room with her…" I smiled brightly.

"That'd be perfect! Although… I don't think Yuki is the one we need to convince.. It's Kaname. He is dorm president after all." He smiled.

"I'll do my best to convince him, I'm sure he'll understand. Plus, she need's a friend other than me when she does come here, and I doubt he wants to risk 'dear Ai'...", He said with a sigh. I smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go now. I'll go with you!" I chuckled. "You're really my only friend here. And the only sane/good vampire." He chuckled, and we started walking to Kaname's office.

"I'm glad you think so highly of me!", He said, confidently.

"I have to. Aaron will have my head if I don't." I stuck my tongue out playfully. "What I really think about you is a secret." I stated, giving a little playful wink.

"Well, I do love a good mystery to solve…", He said, laughing. I laughed with him until we came to Kaname's office. Much to my surprise, Yuugure didn't bother knocking and walked right in. I followed after him and was surprised again to see it empty. With a smirk, I walked over to Kaname's desk and sat up on it.

"Part of me wants to trash this place."

"Oh, you have know idea how much I would _love_ to. But, then again, my mother would find out and kill me, or at least bring me very close to death. One of the not so great parts of being related to _him_."

"It could be worse." I laughed. "You could be his son!" He shuddered at the thought.

"I wouldn't be here today if I was his son… I'd have run away and be living in a remote society in the middle of the desert if that ever happened!"

"I've thought of doing that myself actually." I heard a girl's voice speak from the doorway and looked to see a girl our age, standing there with a smile.

"Kari! You'll have to write me, I want to know what it's like to ride a camel!", He joked, the girl walking inside. "Aera, this is Hikari, the one other vampire whom is my friend here."

"Name's Aera Kiryu. Nice to meet you, Hikari." I smiled at her. Hikari smiled right back at me, walking over and sitting beside me on Kaname's desk.

"Call me Kari. Only my parents and sometimes Ai, call me Hikari." I immediately jumped off the desk and turned to her, standing beside Yuugure.

"Dear god, don't tell me you're a friend of Ai's."

"Oh no! I hate her! She's just my sister is all." Kari said with a clear look of _ (can't think of the word. I'll come back to this later XD). "She's a brat. So is my father. I'm brought here everyday for some form of punishment from him. That's why I'm here now actually."

"I can see that you two have something to bond over now, your hatred of Kaname", Yuugure said with a chuckle.

"I mean, it's not that uncommon of a trait these days. Hared of Kaname Kuran just comes naturally to most people." I laughed.

"I couldn't agree more." Kari said, giggling.

"I'm flattered", Kaname said from the doorway, clearly annoyed. Kari immediately frowned and jumped off his desk, rubbing her arm nervously.

"Uhm.. Hey dad.."

"Hello, Hikari. Now, why are you all in here…?", He said with a sigh. Before I could speak, Kari shrugged her shoulders, sitting down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"You asked me to come in since I needed to have some form of punishment for sneaking out and skipping class. If you've forgotten though then I'll happily leave." She looked at Yuugure and I. "I have no clue why they're here though."

"We came to talk to you about the room that Aera will be put in. Don't you think that she should stay in the room we were going to put Miyako in once she comes to the academy? She needs a friend other than me, and she'd be a perfect person to room with her!" Kaname sighed, and looked through some papers, erasing something and then writing something down.

"You're right, and it would be best for her. Alright, she will room with Miyako", Kaname stated. I smiled brightly in delight, grabbing Yuugure's arm to drag him out.

"Awesome! Come on, let's go Yuugure!" I glanced back at Kari. "You wanna come with us?"

"I'll catch up as soon as I'm let out of hell." She stated, looking back at me with a smile, clearly referring to being alone with her father. "Make sure you don't kill anyone!"

"No promises." I muttered before walking out. "Have fun."

 **Hikari's P.O.V**

I looked back at dad with a frown.

"Let's get this over with. I want to get on with my life."

"You know you can't just sneak out whenever you want. It's both my policy, and school policy." I rolled my eyes.

"If it were Ai doing this, she wouldn't even get a little mini lecture."

"That's because Ai doesn't do things like this all the time. If she did this, she'd understand what she did wrong, and not do it again", He stated, annoyed.

"Maybe if you gave me a little more freedom I wouldn't feel forced to sneak out." I stated with a frown.

"Maybe if I could trust you not to disobey me I could give you more freedom."

"You never trusted me in the first place so I highly doubt that." I frowned, looking at my feet in annoyance. "You and mom both always thought of Ai as the perfect daughter while I was a mistake. As much as you want to deny it, you know it's true." My father stayed silent, not saying anything for the longest time.

"Just go back to your room… Forget the punishment…" I scoffed and stood up, turning away from him.

"Told you. You know it's true." I glanced back at him, more with a look of depression than anger. "As soon as I get the chance, I'm leaving this school and you guys for the rest of my life."

"You never will understand…", He muttered, turning around to do something else, away from me.

"Neither will you.." I stopped at the door, my hand on the handle. I didn't want to let this continue… I couldn't just let them treat me like dirt for the rest of my life.. I had enough on my damn mind as it was. "Why..? Why do you do this to me.. Why the hell do you treat me, your family, your blood, like dirt?" I didn't look at him, I simply kept my shaky hand on the door knob.

"Your sister did something important when you were younger, and protected you, even though she would get hurt. You were a danger to her, but she still stuck up for you. That's all that I have to explain right now…" My hand tightened around the knob before I let go and turned to him with a glare.

"So because of her own decision, I'm treated like dirt!?" I took a few steps forward. "You thought I was danger then? Well I'm even more of a danger now, and a little bird has told me plenty of times to go ahead and kill you guys. To just end this constant torture. Every single damn time I refused, thinking that you heartless people would actually treat me like I was a normal vampire. Treat me the same as Ai." I scoffed and turned away. "And every single damn time I realize that nothing is going to change. That the little bird is actually right and I should kill you all. Yet I still don't… And I'm an idiot for it."

"It's not that you're the danger… It's who was looking for you, what they could do to you, to all of us. Why do you think that I don't want you sneaking out? It's because I don't want you killed. I try to be harder on you, so you can be strong, able to put up a fight. Because we don't know when the time will come that you need to be", He snapped back at me. I turned back around and glared at him, not planning to just simply back down.

"And look how _that_ turned out. You act as if what you've done all these years is good, and whether you had a good intention or not doesn't matter! When I was six years old, at most, I thought that everyone hated me! I didn't know why! I would cry myself to sleep thinking that my own parents hated my guts! A voice in my head would, and still does, constantly torment me, saying that I should just kill them! Saying that what I really wanted was my family dead! That I should just leave and live on my own since no one would actually notice or give a damn!" I stopped myself and took a deep breath, looking to the floor, holding back all the tears that I've wanted to shed for so long. "The only people who actually cared for me were my damn cousins. I felt loved.. I felt like I finally had someone who cared for me.. I didn't feel alone.. Then you took that away from me to!" He sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. Your mother and I just wanted you to be safe, to have the guts to put up a fight. To not care what we think. We didn't want you to be soft. We wanted you to be ready for whenever the time came when that voice you talk about became real. When you were younger, if we had explained all of this you would have never understood. You would have been scared to do anything if we explained the truth. But now you're older, you can handle it now. But throughout it all, we just didn't want our daughter to be killed. It may not seem like we care, but we do. We just haven't been able to show it."

"How on earth would you've known my reaction?" I questioned, glaring at him slightly. "On a scale of 1 to ten, how much do you actually know about me, _Dad_?"

"I admit, I haven't gotten even close to the experience that I wanted to have with you. When you were born, I didn't think I'd have you grow up like this. I wanted to shower you with love. You don't remember, but we did, when you were very little, but that's when the incident happened. Do you really want to know the truth? The exact person that caused all of this?" I frowned slightly, leaning up against the wall as I stared at my feet.

"Fine.. Tell me.."

"You know that girl who was in here earlier, with Yuugure? The same man who came after you and changed the whole way you would live your life hurt her, too. He is the man who turned her into a vampire. The man who killed her mother. The man who turned your cousin into a pureblood, and stole her away from her family. I know what he can do, I have seen it. He is part of the reason that voice is in your head. He is the reason I wanted you to be stronger. I thought it would help, but was blinded by the thought that doing what I did was helping. If you should blame anyone, it should be him. I regret what I've done all of your life, but it was all so that you'd be prepared if you came face to face with him. I want to do what I can to change what I've done, to live the life that I had wanted to live with you, without treating you like you should have never existed. Because that's not true, at all." I squinted my eyes shut as I slid down the wall until I was sitting. I brought my knees up to my chest and rested my arms on top with my head in my arms. Tears fell from my eyes as I spoke.

"I'm sorry…" He walked forward, bending down to my level on the ground.

"It's alright… You did nothing wrong, I don't blame you for anything…", He stated, then leaned forward, giving me a hug. "I love you, and I never get to say that as much as I want to… I just want you to know that…" I slowly wrapped my arms around him and returned the hug, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you…"

... _This is all going to change..._


	8. A Child Missing and a Mothers Death

**Sariya's P.O.V**

 ** _Past_**

I smiled down at the three year old twins as I sat on the couch. Zero was on a mission and would be coming back tonight. As minutes ticked by, I slowly began getting a large pain in my head. My eyes widened slightly before I cast the twins a small smile before standing up and walking to the kitchen as I picked up the phone, dialing Kenzie's number before holding it up to my ear.

"Hello…?", I heard Kenzie say tiredly.

"Kenzie? It's Sariya.. I know this is a lot to ask but could you come over and leave the kids with Senri? I know it's a lot to ask, and it will take you awhile.. But just do it."

"I'll be there as quick as I can. I've already got Takuma on the phone with Senri." I smiled.

"Alright. I'll see you later then." I hung up the phone and turned to the twins, looking down at Aaron as I put one hand to my head.

"Aaron, I know I told you two you could wait for Daddy, but you need to go to bed." He looked down sadly, but nodded his head.

"OK, Mommy…" I smiled and took his and Aera's hand before leading them upstairs to their rooms. Once they were asleep in bed, I shut the door and grabbed my daggers from my room before walking down stairs, watching the door as I tried my best to fight the pain in my head. I saw the door open, and Zero walk in, staring at me confused when he saw my daggers.

"What happened?" I frowned.

"Nothing. It's what's going to happen. I have the pain in my head. Something is coming." His face instantly contorted into one of worry.

"Where are Aaron and Aera?"

"In their room asleep." He breathed out a sigh, and closed the door.

"I'll wait outside so that if I see whoever it is, I can hopefully put a stop to them out there. Be careful", He said, walking forward and hugging me. I smiled slightly and nodded before watching him walk out. I waited for at least an hour before the pain in my head grew and I fell to the floor.

"Z-Zero.." I heard footsteps outside, and heard something pushed up against the wall.

"What the-?!", Zero yelled. I stood up, a hand to my head as I went to walk outside before the door opened.

"Zero…?"

"Hello~" I was greeted by Orochi, or Heito, standing at the door, and evil grin on his face. My eyes widened before I quickly raised my daggers.

"Why.. Why are you here!?" He chuckled, pushing his way inside the house.

"Well… You never gave me the real paper, and I told you that things would be bad if you didn't… Well, let's just say… It hasn't stopped yet", He said with a grin. "It's only just begun~" I scowled and glared at him.

"Get. Out." before he could reply, I heard footsteps upstairs before Aera walked to the top of the stairs.

"Mommy..?" I looked up at her to see Aaron standing behind her with teary eyes.

"Aaron, Aera, go to your room right now and call grandpa." Aaron quickly nodded, running away but Aera stayed at the door.

"Oh~! You didn't tell me that you had children… How could you ever leave me out on this?", He said, chuckling, and having mock sadness. I glared at him, ignoring the pain my head as I got in a defencive stance.

"I'll tell you one last time. Get. Out." He chuckled and smirked.

"You know, it's always a good idea to inform your children of the bad things in world, so that they'll be prepared. At least, that's my opinion. But, I guess you haven't actually shown them anything, have you? Wanting to protect them from the horrible memories? Wanting to let them live perfectly normal lives? Wanting to make sure they never meet the "scum" of the earth?", He said, his voice laced with venom. The way he said it was terrifying, yet he had a smirk on his face the entire time. I frowned and took a step back.

"Leave! Every moment you waste here, my family and friends come closer." He took a step forward with me.

"I know. Do you really think I will let them defeat me again, though?" He took another step.

"You have no idea what strength they possess." I glared at him, taking a step back as I looked back at Aera. "Aera Kiryu, go to your room now!" I frowned when she still didn't move.

"Oh, no… I think this will be a great… Learning experience for her… You have no idea what's to become of her…", He said slyly, taking more steps forward, as I walked backwards. I growled.

"I told you to leave!" I dashed at him, hoping to slow him down. He simply grabbed my arm, instantly stopping me, and pushing me against the wall.

"Your friends and family may possess a lot of strength, but so do I…", he whispered, with a terrifying smirk running ear to ear. I squinted my eyes shut, the pain in my head getting worse.

"Let go.." I whispered. He chuckled, leaning his head down towards my neck.

"No~" I scowled and started kicking him, struggling to get free as the pain in my head grew worse and worse.

"Stop!" He chuckled, and licked my neck, touching it with his fangs.

"There's no use in putting up a fight~ Everything will be completely gone in just a minute…"

"No! Stop!" I continued struggling, trying to get free. He chuckled, piercing my neck with his fangs. He seemed to take his time, exaggerating the pain. I screamed out in pain before I felt all my energy drain away. I slowly began losing the strength in my legs as I began to fall to the ground, my eyes opening to watch Aera stare in horror at the top of the stairs. I heard the door slam open, and someone rushing in.

"...SARIYA?!", I heard Kenzie scream, slowly looking to face her. Takuma came in, with Zero, whom had been unconscious. I didn't say anything as I watched Aera run down the stairs and quickly latch onto Zero's leg as she stared at Heito, staring above me.

"Oh~ Looks like everyone is here now! The whole family! Well, almost…", He said, hinting at Aaron.

"Get away from her!", Kenzie screamed, rushing forward, but was knocked back with a wave of Heito's arm.

"I told you, you don't know the strength I possess…", He said with a chuckle, as Kenzie slowly stood up.

"Takuma, Zero, bring Aera upstairs and keep her and Aaron safe", She said seriously, glaring at Heito. He slowly stopped biting, and dropped me to the floor.

"What are you going to do? She's barely alive! There's nothing you can do anymore, dear…" She went to attack him, but he grabbed her by the neck, lifting her off the floor.

"I'll leave for now, but when I'm back… Here's a hint for just how powerful I am…", He said with a smirk, dropping her, and disappearing. She caught her breath, and looked over to me, scrambling over in worry.

"Are you okay?!" I went to respond but no words came out. I was too weak to even speak. I closed my eyes, tears streaming down my face as I felt my life slowly leave me. "No! No! You're going to be okay! You can't go! No!", She yelled, and I felt her own tears hitting me. "This isn't your time! This is too early for you! We're going to get help, and you're going to be perfectly fine! Everything will be back to normal! I promise!" I felt her lean over me, holding my hand in both of hers. "I'm going to help you! You'll be healed and everything will be fine! Everything will all be…", She said, but was unable to continue, choking on tears. My eyes fluttered closed before I let a small whisper leave my lips.

"Goodbye…" I felt Kenzie grip my arm tightly.

"No no no no no no no-", She whispered quickly. I felt something happening, like I was waking up from a dream, before being put back into it. I knew it was from Kenzie, but I didn't understand what she was trying to do. The last thing I heard was the small voice of my daughter.

"Mommy…"

 **Yuugure's P.O.V**

Finally, class was over, and I was walking out of the moon dorms. I was headed to the sun dorms, and was visiting Aaron. I was going to leave campus, and I wanted to see if he wanted to come with me. I traveled outside the gates, giving the gatekeeper a look, and putting a finger to my lips. He sighed, ignoring me, as I continued walking. As I walked down the path, I kept my eye out for Aera, but she was nowhere in sight. I sighed, and walked up to the door of Aaron's dorm, knocking.

"Hey, Yuugure! What's up?", He said, opening the door. I walked inside, sitting down in a chair.

"I was thinking of going to my parent's house to visit Miyako, want to come?" He laughed, closing the door.

"Sure, but you never seem to be able to go by yourself. What are you trying to do, set me up with her?", he said, joking. I laughed, shaking my head.

"She doesn't even leave the house, you know that she needs some sort of outside interaction." He nodded his head, standing up to walk over and put some things in a bag.

"Hey, sorry to change the subject, but have you seen my sister? She hasn't been down here in a while. I knew she moved to the moon dorms, but when I went down there she wasn't there." I stared at him, trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"...No… Now that you mention it, I haven't seen her all day. I figured that she was just wanting to stay in her room, it is getting close to, you know… The 'life-changing day'." He instantly looked concerned, and threw the bag over his shoulder.

"Maybe we should head over there before we leave, just to make sure she's okay…" I nodded my head, and stood up to walk out the door.

"Yeah, she's probably just holed up in her room though…", I said, hoping that was the truth. We headed back to the dorms, sneaking around so that people didn't notice Aaron and I walking in. I lead him up the stairs to her dorm, and tried to turn the knob.

"Is it locked?", Aaron asked, when I couldn't open the door.

"Yeah… That's weird, that's not normal for her…", I said, reaching for the top of the door frame, looking for a hidden key. Kaname had me put it up there for safety purposes, and now I see why. I moved my hand over it, scrambling to find it. I finally found the small piece of metal, and grasped it in my hand. I quickly unlocked the door, and opened it up. The room was completely neat, as if she had never spent the night inside of the dorm. Everything was still in the same place it was as when it was put down.

"This doesn't seem right, something's going on here", Aaron said, quickly walking around the room. We searched every nook and cranny, inside the closet, and even inside the personal bathroom. But, we came up with nothing. I ran my hand through my hair, there wasn't even a print of where she would have sat down on the bed. I noticed the window was partially cracked open, and saw footsteps through the grass, and what looked like a struggle. I silently cursed to myself, realizing what was happening.

"Aaron, I hate to say it, but… Aera is gone. She's missing. But, I think I know where we need to go to help find her..."


	9. A Creepy Uncle and a Creepy Voice

**Anything in italics in Hikari's pov is someone talking to her in her head. You'll find out soon enough**

 **Hikari's P.O.V**

A frown tugged on my lips as I walked outside. Aera and I were going to go see Aaron today, her brother and Yuugure's best friend. He was a really nice boy.. He was just so funny and talented… He was just so sweet… Unfortunately though, I couldn't seem to find Aera. I had seen her earlier that day but she had just.. Disappeared.

"Aera!? Aera Kiryu!?" I yelled out as I walked along the forest's edge. I knew we weren't suppose to go in there. Not that that ever stopped me, but I didn't want to go in there and get lost trying to find Aera. However, after an hour of looking around and turning up with nothing, I walked into the forest. "Where the hell did she go…?"

 _...Finding her won't be that easy…_ I went rigid, hearing the sudden male voice, once again.

"Shut up…" I muttered. "You're not helping."

 _...That's not really the point, now is it, dear?…_ I frowned and put a hand to my head.

"I said shut up… I'm not listening to this right now. I need to find Aera."

 _...Why exactly do you think she's missing and you're having to look for her in the first place?..._

"Because she wouldn't have just missed a day like this. She wanted to see her brother."

 _...Yes, yes, you are right… But why do you think it all happened? Who, or what, could have possibly caused something like this? And why? Such a tragic event…_

"Like you care… You've wanted me to kill my parents and sister for a long time. I have no reason to listen to you." I frowned, staring at my feet as I walked.

 _...I knew your father when I was still around…_ I raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Did he hate you, like I do?"

 _...To an extent. Later he got used to me though, I hope at least. I knew not only him, but your mother, and even your friends' parents. My daughter is one of the few still left…_

"Well weren't you just a social butterfly." I scoffed. "To bad you'll never see them again. Also to bad that I couldn't care less."

 _...It will be a wonderful sight when you see that you're completely wrong. You should care, you should care very much..._

"Yea well, I don't and I'm not wrong. Now shut up and let me find Aera." I growled before continuing my search, only to run into a man's chest. My eyes widened and I fell to the ground before looking up at him. "Sorry sir! I didn't realize anyone else would be out here, other than my friend!"

 _...Here is where everything takes it's turn…_

 **Kenzie's P.O.V**

 _ **Past**_

"Mommy…" I looked over at the little girl standing before us. It was Aera, and she had just witnessed her own mother's death. I crawled over to her, the tears still in my eyes, and hugged Aera, rocking her back and forth.

"Don't worry… Everything is going to be okay… One day, it will be like this never happened…", I whimpered, choking out the last part as I held Aera. Aera didn't even cry, much to my surprise. When I let go and looked at her, seeing her simply staring at her mother's dead body.

"Mommy…" I put my hand over my mouth, as I tried to hold back my own tears.

"Everything is okay… Mommy will be back soon, alright? She's just… She's just…", I stuttered, trying to get out the words but finding myself unable to speak. Aera just stared at me thoughtfully before a loud bang was heard upstairs, followed by Aaron screaming. Due to this, Aera ran up the stairs, screaming out "Daddy, Daddy" as she did so.

"Aera! Wait!", I yelled, running behind her. She was already upstairs as I got to the top, and I chased after her to the room she was going to. She stopped at Aaron's room, where the door was wide open. As she ran in, I followed behind, only to be met with three tall figures and a terrified Aaron. I looked over, noticing two of them were Zero and Takuma, lying on the ground. I could tell that they were hurt, but they were alive, as their chests rose up and down. The third figure, was none other than Heito.

"So we meet again~", He said, cheerfully. I quickly pushed Aaron and Aera behind my back, glaring at Heito.

"Haven't you done enough harm to this family? You killed her... She's… She's…"

"Hmm? What's that~?"  
"She's dead! You killed her! My best friend! Their mother!", I yelled in what was like a growl, enraged.

"Oh~ Did it really get that bad? Whoopsies~", He said, jokingly. I glared at him, letting my anger get the best of me. I let my fangs show, and my eyes glowed a deep red, as I launched myself towards him, pinning him on the wall by the neck.

"After all of this, I shouldn't hesitate to kill you…", I said softly, my voice laced with venom. I could feel how afraid the two children were behind us, but I tried to not let it distract me.

"You really should treat me better, if I hadn't done all of this, you wouldn't be able to prove how powerful you are right now~" I glared at him even more.

"How does that even matter right now?! Just get out! Haven't you done enough?!", I screamed, not holding anything back. I squeezed his neck, digging my fingernails into his skin.

"Obviously you are not powerful enough, though…", He said, as he got himself out from under me in the blink of an eye. He held me in the air, by the throat, grinning as I struggled to breathe. "I could just take you out in the same way I did Sariya, but I think I'll hold back… It'll be much more fun to watch you all suffer…", He said, digging his nails into my skin to the point that it bled. "You're just like your father", He whispered, dropping me on the ground.

"Here's where the fun finally begins…", He stated, walking over to Aera. I tried to stand up and stop him, finding that I couldn't move, much less stand up. "Hello, little Aera~"

"Did… Did you hurt Mommy a-and Daddy…?" Aera asked, the tears finally falling from her eyes.

"Hmmm, you may see it as hurt them, but I think I've only helped all of you… You'll see later… You will understand…", He said, chuckling as he bent down to Aera's height.

"Don't listen to him, Aera! Run!", I screamed, but it was like she was paralyzed, unable to move.

"Daddy… Mommy…" Heito leaned closer, to where his head was beside Aera's small, frail neck.

"Aera?! Aaron?! Run! Get away from them! Please!", I screeched, feeling the tears rushing down my face once again. Heito didn't reply as Aera's eyes drifted between her silent brother and father. They soon landed on her father who was slowly coming back to consciousness.

"Daddy.. I'm scared.." I noticed his head slowly rise up, as his eyes widened at the situation at hand.

"Aera?! Get away! Come to me!", He yelled, when he found himself unable to stand up, no matter what he did. It was like all of us were chained down, but there were no metal chains binding us. Instead of moving, Aera stayed put, scared to death of the man in front of her when his fangs slowly pierced her skin. Aera screamed out in pain before she began to cry frantically, yelling jumbles of words that were hard to understand. I stared in horror, and Heito only laughed like a maniac as he pulled away.

"This could only possibly get better for me~", He said, with a smirk that would stop your heart in fear, and disappeared in an instant. Aera slowly began falling forward, tears still falling down her face.

"Mommy… Daddy…"

 **Aera's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes with a deep frown before my eyes widened and I grabbed my neck. I felt like I had been asleep for far more than just a half hour, the expected amount of time I thought my nap would be. Now, I needed blood. I shakily reached into my pocket only to find nothing. A frown reached my face before I went to look at my bedside where I had kept them - my blood tablets - only to find out I wasn't in my room.

"Where… Where am I..?" My voice was hoarse as I spoke.

"Thirsty?", I looked over, seeing Dad sitting in a chair, his head resting in his hand as he sat in the chair, looking at me.

"D-Dad…? What's going on.. Where are we…?" I frowned ignoring his question as I simply tried to ignore the pain. I wasn't a stupid vampire. I wouldn't act like one. What surprised me is when he started to chuckle at me.

"So… It's true…", he said, laughing. I stared at him, half in confusion, half in desperation to leave me be so I could find a way to get rid of the burning in my throat.

"What…? Dad.. Stop, this isn't.. Funny." He only laughed more, bursting into laughter.

"He never told you, did he?" My eyes narrowed.

"Told me what…?" He only laughed at my expression.

"Your father has a brother…" My eyes widened as I stared at him.

"You're… You're not my fath-" My voice was cut off as I clutched my neck again, trying to withstand the burning sensation in it. He looked over at me with a smile.

"Looking for these?", He said with a smirk, holding up a small box. The box that contains my blood tablets. I frowned, rubbing my neck as I stared at them.

"Hand… Hand them over.."

"Ah ah ah~", He said in a teasing manner, holding them back. "You're not getting them that easily." I glared at him, my grip on my neck tightening.

"Why are you doing this…?" He leaned closer, looking me in the eyes.

"I need a little… Assistance…", He said, shaking the box of tablets in his hand.

"I'm not doing anything unless you give me my blood tablets.." I muttered quietly.

"That's what you'll receive if you agree to help me."

"What on earth could you want with me…?" I frowned at him.

"You… I just need you, it's hard to explain. That's just going to have to work for you", He said with a laugh. Obviously hiding something. My frown deepened as I rubbed my neck.

"And… If I say no?" He sighed.

"I guess you'll just be left as you are. Have fun with that", He said, slowly standing up. I squinted my eyes shut and looked down.

"...Where am I? Where is Aaron, and my Dad?"

"You wouldn't know where it is even if I told you. And them, on the other hand, probably don't even realize you're gone. Your only hope of leaving right now is if you accept my offer", He said with a smile, but not for me, he knew he must be getting close to what he wanted. I opened my eyes and glanced up at him.

"Fine… I'll accept.. Just give me my blood tablets.." I cringed as I thought of the disgusting taste of the tablets. He laughed, and looked at the box in his hand, before tossing them to me.

"There. This seals our deal." I caught the box and looked inside. There a lot less than I remembered but paid it no mind as I put as few in my hand and threw them in my mouth, my face scrunching up in distaste immediately after.

"You seem awfully desperate for something that must be that disgusting", He said with a smirk. I ignored him as I threw the empty box on the other side of the bed and curled into a ball, waiting for the burning sensation to leave my throat.

"Shut up…"

"Fine, fine, I understand. You're not willing to try something new. You'd rather play it 'safe'", He said turning around. I looked up slightly.

"Something.. new..?" I questioned, confusion clearly written on my face.

"Oh, yes. Something so much better!", He said with a smile.

"Stop dancing around the answer." I stated, obviously annoyed. "What are you talking about…?"

"The real deal", He said with a smirk. My eyes widened before I averted my eyes.

"I can't.. I can't take real blood.." I stated with a frown, rubbing my neck.

"Why not? You're not a vampire allergic to blood, are you? I highly doubt it."

"I.. I won't become the type of monster that killed my mom."

"Oh, but you won't! That guy, he's much different. He's a pureblood who can't seem to control his powers. Which, affects him in total. You, on the other hand. You won't become something like him. You can believe that." I stared at him before looking down.

"My dad would be so mad at me… Aaron would hate me.." I shook my head. "I won't do it!"

"Mad at you? Hate you? For being happy? I doubt it. Think about it, you'll be less miserable, losing the constant burning by just an ounce of blood." I looked up at him before glancing at my empty box of blood tablets.

"I.." I trailed off.

"Don't you want to try something better?" I looked back at him. My eyes filled with half desperation and half fear of my uncle before I slowly nodded.

"O-Okay…" He smiled, and sat down beside me.

"Go ahead." he seemed surprising forward about it, and I stared at him in surprise. Slowly, I reached towards his neck before biting down. Taking in the much sweeter blood. After a few minutes, I quickly pulled myself back and wiped the blood from my mouth before looking down at my hands.

"I-I… I just…" He smirked.

"Don't you feel so much better now?" I looked away but couldn't help to still nod at him.

"Yes…" He smiled.

"I knew you would. Don't feel ashamed about this. It's a natural thing." I simply nodded before looking away. "When can I leave…? I want to see my dad and brother."

"Don't forget, I still need your help", He said, standing up. I nodded slightly.

"I know…" He nodded.

"Good." With that said, he walked out.


	10. Miyako Ichijo

**We finally get a nice long pov for Aaron! Not only that, but one for Ai as well! What a chapter!**

 **Aaron's P.O.V**

We were pacing the halls, trying to find now not just my sister, but another girl too. She can help us. I know she can.

"I know that my sister will be able to help. We just have to get out of this damn place now and get to my home", Yuugure said, at the same time worriedly looking in and out of rooms. I could tell he was using his powers, once he stood in each room. He stood completely rigid for a few seconds, looking into the past to see if Aera had been in there, and if so, when. But each time he thought he found something, he was met with disappointment, as it wouldn't help in their search.

"Are you sure she's going to be able to, you know, leave?" Yuugure looked over, with a smirk.

"Won't you trust me?" I sighed. I had only met Yuugure's sister a couple times, but it sure was an interesting few times. Yuugure's sister, she's not known by many to even exist. It's a sad life. Once Yuugure was satisfied and has checked all possible rooms, we headed back up to his dorm, grabbing things we might need. I kept a spare pack of necessities with him, knowing that I'd have something if we decided to leave right then and there. Once we had everything we needed, we quickly opened up his window, climbing out. The brick holding the building together acted as a ladder, as Yuugure swiftly went down. He, having his vampire abilities, had no difficulties at all, but I did my best with my mortal abilities. We quickly reached the ground, and sprinted to the walls. There was a small hole in the wall, big enough for one person at a time to crawl through. We made it through, and started our journey to the Ichijo household. We walked in mostly silence, both of us too worried to start a conversation. When we finally got there, Yuugure ran up to the front door, knocking violently.

We heard footsteps on the other side of the door and it opened, revealing Yuugure's father, Takuma.

"Yuugure? What are you doing home?" He glanced at me and raised an eyebrow. "With Aaron..?" Yuugure glanced around him, looking towards the door to the basement, where Miyako was hidden.

"Dad, we need to go see Miyako. Something happened and we can't find Aera, and I know Miyako can help. You know she's got extra sensitive senses from the whole pureblood 'incident'", He said, referring to when Heito turned his mother, Kenzie, into a pureblood. All of those genes were passed down too Miyako, where she received an overload of pureblood power, and was unable to control it. Takuma frowned and let us in before standing in front of us.

"You know your sister shouldn't be using her powers. Besides, I'm sure Aera is fine." He stated, seemingly pretty sure of himself. "She's under Kaname's protection now, is she not? I'm sure she's fine." Yuugure's expression fell, obviously panicky.

"But that's the thing! She's not! How is she under his protection if no one can find her!", He said, his voice growing louder.

"He's right, Mr. Ichijo", I stated, joining the conversation. "Neither of us could find my sister, and we're worried something bad happened to her. After what happened when we were young, I don't want anything worse happening." Takuma sighed but shook his head.

"I can understand why you'd both be worried but I can assure you that she's most likely fine. If it means that much though, I'll go tell your father, Aaron. I'm sure he'll be able to find her."

"Dad! Please! We need to get Miyako! She's the fastest way to find her! And you know that she's always fine whenever one of the family is around! She'll be fine! I won't let anything happen to my little sister, you know that!", Yuugure retorted, looking as if he was about to cry. He must have been more worried and anxious to get to Miyako to help Aera than I was. I couldn't help but stare in awe, wondering if somehow he saw something ahead of time to result in him acting like this.

"Yuugure, I said no." Takuma said in a stern voice as he looked down at us. "Now, I'm going to go and tell Zero that she's missing. In the meantime, I want you," he looked to me, "to go to your class; and you," he looked to Yuugure," to go to your dorm." With that said, Mr. Ichijo walked out. I sighed, and looked over to Yuugure, whom's entire expression changed. I expected him to look dejected, but instead he glared at where his father once stood.

"We don't have much time."

"Huh?" He started walking inside as I followed him, over to the basement door.

"If the door's unlocked, then we can go down and find Miyako. Chances are my mother is down there with her, since she didn't answer the door and I haven't seen her. Hopefully she'll be a little more lenient." He turned to door knob quietly, and pushed to door open, allowing both of us to slip in without making a sound.

"What if he hears us down here?", I asked, worried of what would happen.

"Don't worry. These walls are basically sound proof. If anyone heard Miyako down here, and were someone like Heito, who knows what havoc they would rain down if they had control over her." I nodded, understand what he meant. We reached the bottom of the staircase leading into the basement, seeing a large room, something you wouldn't expect of a basement. It was like a whole separate bedroom, and in the middle was a bed, with a young girl at in the middle. She had strangely silver hair, just like you would see of Zero, with bright blue eyes. Kenzie, her mother was sat on the bed beside her, holding her in her arms. It seemed to be calming the girl down. But then, she saw us. She noticed me first, as I saw her eyes instantly turn to orbs of red, and fangs protrude from her lips. Suddenly she stopped, though, once she saw her brother. Her eyes went back to normal and a huge smile went to her lips.

"Yuugure!", She exclaimed in a child-like manner, jumping up and running up to him. Though she's only a year younger than him, she seems to be so much like a child whenever he's around. She's a cold, stoic, scared little girl whenever her family isn't aroround, so I've heard, but seeing her now shows just how much different she becomes. The fact that she was about a foot shorter than Yuugure, as he hugged her and spun her around like a little kid, made her seem more and more like a child. Seeing this, you'd never guess that she's a complete lunatic with pureblood powers that she can't control.

"Yuugure… What are you doing here?", Kenzie asked, walking over, obviously worried seeing both of us standing there.

"We can't find Aera anywhere. We're worried she's hurt. We need Miyako's help to find her. Please, Mom, she's the fastest way to find her!" She stared at us in a state of shock.

"Mrs. Ichijo, please! I need my sister!" She sighed, nodding her head.

"Believe it or not, I know how you both must be feeling… I'll let Miyako go with you-", Yuugure quickly cut her off, exclaiming a loud cheer. "-On one condition."

"What is it?", Yuugure asked.

"For god's sake, just bring back your sister safe, don't let anything happen to her, or any of you!", She said, sighing loudly at the end.

"Will do!", Yuugure and I said at the same time, and turned to head to the stairs, when I noticed Miyako staring at me.

"You."

"Huh?", I stood staring at her, dumbfounded.

"You!" Yuugure and I exchanged glances.

"What is it, Miyako?", Yuugure asked, stepping towards her. Her eyes glowed a bright red once again, as her face contorted into one of confusion and frustration.

" _Why can't I read you?!_ ", She shouted, stepping back in surprise. "I can read every person in this room. I am forced to hear every breathe that is taken and listen to the different heart beats all at once. But you, I can't understand anything." From the sudden realization, it seemed that she was losing her calm, slowly inching back into the insanity that she lived in. This one time of being with Yuugure had held it back, but for how long would it hold?

"Miyako… It's okay…", Yuugure stated, quickly going up to his sister, and holding her in his arms. She seemed to be shaking and her breath uneven, but his presence calmed her down. Soon her eyes were returning to their normal blue. "Aaron… Do you know why she couldn't read you?" I stared wide eyed, trying to understand the situation.

"I-I… I don't understand any of this!", I exclaimed, putting my hands up in a surrendering motion. Yuugure sighed, and picked his younger sister up, carrying her on his back.

"Well, whatever it is, we can find out later. Now, we need to go find Aera." And with that, we left, Miyako in tow.

 **Ai's P.O.V**

I sighed, walking around the halls of the dorm. It was like it was completely empty, I couldn't find anyone, no one was around. I walked to my father's office, stepping inside after knocking.

"Father?", I asked, as he looked over at me.

"Yes, Ai?"

"Where is Hikari? Do you know?" He looked over at me, as if the answer was obvious.

"She's probably with those new friends of hers… They can't be far from here", He said, looking down at some papers on his desk.

"But Father, that's the thing! I can't find any of them!" He sighed, standing up from behind his desk, and walking over to one of the windows.

"I'll just have to go find them the-", He stopped mid sentence, staring wide eyed out the window.

"Father? Is something wrong?" He looked away from the window, and walked over to me.

"I want you to go get your mother… Tell her that Hikari is missing, along with Yuugure Ichijo, Aera Kiryu, and probably Aaron Kiryu as well. She'll call their parents and let them know…", He said, sternly.

"But Father, what's going on?", I asked, suddenly worried that it was worse than I expected.

" _Ai. Get your mother. And do not leave the academy._ " I stared in shock, but did as he said. I quickly went to find my mother, just hoping that everyone was alright.

 **So if you didn't figure it out already, there are six main characters to this story: Hikari Kuran, Ai Kuran, Miyako Ichijo, Yuugure Ichijo, Aaron Kiryu, and Aera Kiryu. You've now been introduced to each, and will hopefully get a nice long pov for Ai and Miyako soon! Until then though, just get to know the other characters! Coming soon will be the powers of each kid.. Miyako's was given away in this, but it will likely get more detail later on for you!**


	11. Dangerous Threats

**Hikari's P.O.V**

"Sorry sir! I didn't realize anyone else would be out here, other than my friend!" I said, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly as I looked up at the man, not even hearing the creepy voice in my head.

"Is that you, Hikari~?" I tilted my head.

"You know my name?"

"Of course I do! I've been looking for you, Kari…", the man said, a creepy smirk on his face. I frowned slightly, standing up and slowly backing away.

"Well.. That's great! It really is, but… I'm supposed to go to my Dad's office for skipping class so.. I'll see you around." I lied. I went to turn around and walk away, but was stopped by him grabbing my wrist.

"Oh no… I~ Don't~ Think~ So~!", He said in a taunting, playful voice, which only scared me even more. I took a deep breath and turned to face him, raising my hand out forward when he took a step towards me.

"Look, I really don't want to do this, but if you dare come closer to me I'll make sure you regret it." He only laughed, stepping forward.

"Do you even know who I am?", He said, the smirk on his face widening. I narrowed my eyes.

"I don't particularly care. Now _back off_." He quickly, grabbed me, turning me around and into a choke hold almost, where I couldn't move and struggled to breathe.

"I would think about how you speak to the man who killed your best friend's mother~" My eyes widened before I gave a small movement of my hand, causing a blast of energy to hit his chest and send him back. I fell to the ground before slowly standing up, using my red energy, my powers, to form a energy sword. The energy quickly solidified into a red, glowing, energy sword before I pointed it at him in one of my stances.

"I'll give you one last chance, leave me alone." He quickly stood back up with ease, laughing at my stance. He walked up to me, gazing at the sword. I went to swing it at him, but my eyes widened as he grabbed the blade, holding it in his hand, unscratched as the blade wouldn't penetrate his skin.

"How cute~", He mused, laughing. I glared at him before taking my other hand and quickly made a motion to the left with my arm, sending a blast back at him and sending him further away from me. I quickly began slashing at thin air with my sword, creating more powerful blasts of red energy to hit him with.

"Leave me alone!" The entire time, though, he laughed like a maniac, watching me. He stood up, avoiding my blows.

"You think you're so strong, don't you? You have no idea what I am capable of…", He said with a laugh. He thrust his arm up, and suddenly I felt waves of air hit me as if I was running into a wall. They knocked me back until I was laying on the ground, the air knocked out of me. I looked up, seeing him standing above me. My entire body ached from the simple action, and felt like I had been thrown off a cliff. I tried to move, but I couldn't even stand up.

"You… You can't do this! I'm a member of the Kuran family! We're one of the noblest pure blood families and one of the last ones to exist! My parents will kill you if you dare hurt me!" I glared at him. He laughed at my statement.

"Your family isn't the only pureblood family left… Soon… I'll get what I want… You'll wish you hadn't said that…", He said, chuckling slowly with a creepy smirk on his face. He made a twisting motion of his arm, and I felt a sudden pain shoot through my arm, as if it had been ripped off. I screamed in pain as I finally let go of my little tough act, my thoughts completely elsewhere now.

"S-Stop! Please..!"

" _Heito!_ " I heard my father yelling and suddenly the pain in my arm stopped, replaced by more laughter.

"It's about time you showed up, Kaname~"

"What do you want with my daughter? Let her go!", He screamed, and Heito backed up. I quickly stood up, swiping my sore arm to the side causing a red, energy blast to shoot towards Heito again. I quickly formed my sword back in my good hand before jabbing it in the ground, causing my red energy to travel through the ground, lifting bits of the earth in it's path up a bit, before it shot up from the ground right beneath where the man, Heito, landed. As soon as he was in the air, I dashed forward before slicing him in the stomach and jabbing him right above the heart as he came down and landed. My eyes widened when I realized I missed his heart and thus my chance to kill him. I quickly shot another blast of energy at him, using my sword before jumping back behind my Dad. Heito stood up, being knocked down, as if nothing had happened, brushing off his clothes.

"You sure are an annoying one, aren't you?", He said, gritting his teeth. I smiled innocently at him.

"You're the one that came after me in the first place." He laughed.

"I suppose you're right. But, this was simply a test, I wasn't planning on hurting you, unless I had to. You're lucky your father came when he did~", He said, chuckling.

"What do you want with my daughter…?", Dad said, his voice laced with venom.

"Oh~ You'll just have to wait and see, I'm afraid…", He said, and walked closer. "But next time, or the next, or even the next after that, soon I won't be as easy. Soon I will show you what I can do. And it won't be as fun for you as it will me~", He said, the smirk on his face widening more than before, sending a shiver down my spine. I went to say something to him, to retort to what he said, but he disappeared before I could utter a word. With a frown, I slowly looked up at dad.

"Thanks.." He sighed, looking down at me.

"I'm just glad you're okay…" I smiled slightly before looking to my blade, letting the solidified energy disperse, leaving nothing but my empty hand behind. Another frown formed on my face as I looked back to where the man once stood.

"He was… Strong." I cringed. "I couldn't even make him flinch." Dad sighed, pulling me close to him.

"I know… Just, no matter how much you might want to go against him… Promise me you'll stay away. He's dangerous, Hikari… He's done more than you could imagine…" I looked up at him before resting my head against him.

"He killed Aera and Aaron's mom, didn't he? That means he's the guy that attacked me as a kid.. The guy you told me about the other day." Dad nodded his head down at me.

"Yes, he is. He's almost destroyed entire families before… Do you understand now why I want you to stay away from him?" I nodded slowly.

"Yea… I understand.. Dad."

 **Aaron's P.O.V**

Finally, we were headed to go find Aera. As we walked up the stairs, Yuugure with Miyako in front of me, we could hear people talking in a room near us on the other side.

"Zero is here", Miyako said dully, and I was surprised by how she could instantly pinpoint his voice when all we could hear were mumbles. Yuugure slowly opened the door, and walked out, signalling me to wait in case they saw one of us. He made it out the front door, but left it cracked open where I could see them. He made a waving motion of his hand to follow, and I slowly crept out. I was almost to the door, when I noticed Takuma glance over to the side, exactly where I was. His eyes narrowed and he walked over before noticing Yuugure and Miyako as well.

"I thought I told you boys to go back to your dorms." Yuugure looked up at him, a nervous smile on his face.

"You didn't think I would just leave without seeing Mom! I haven't seen her in _forever_ ~", He said, putting up an innocent facade.

"Yet, instead of being with your mother, your up here with your sister. Right by the door might I add." Takuma raised an eyebrow at him. The door to the basement opened up, as Yuugure's mother walked into the room where we were all standing, staring at all the commotion.

"But Dad! Mom was right downstairs! And she said that she trusted me with Miyako!", He yelled, which took Takuma by surprise for a second, before he returned to his normal expression.

"I..See." He glanced back at Mom. "You're letting him take her out?" She sighed.

"Takuma… We can't keep her cooped up forever. I think this is a perfect chance to let her out, if even for a little bit. And I know Yuugure won't let her out of his sight. I know what it's like to desperately need help to find someone you care about", She said, looking at Takuma, then to us with a sad expression. Takuma sighed before nodding.

"I.. Suppose you are right." He looked back to us. "Though, while you're gone I want you kids to go into town and grab me some groceries, like apples and bananas." Yuugure looked over at his father in annoyance, but sighed.

"Fine…"

"And what about me?", Zero said, and we all looked to him. "I'm going to go find my daughter, whether you let me come with you or not." I stared at my father, but nodded my head to Yuugure, signaling that we should let him come with us. We looked up to Miyako, who seemed to be glaring at him, her eyes red. She didn't seem to approve of him, for whatever reason, but Yuugure grabbed her hand, telling her that it would be fine. I looked over to my dad, smiling.

"Well, come on! We need to get going!"

Soon we were on our way, and after a quick stop at the market place to get some apples and bananas (along with Miyako's stares at everything, and being mystified by the new sights), we were walking in what seemed like nothing but forest. Miyako was now on the ground, walking swiftly around trees and brush, leading the way.

"How does she know where she is? Is it like how a dog smells something and finds it?", I asked Yuugure, in a whisper, hoping that Miyako wouldn't hear me. I could tell she did, though, as she stiffened up in annoyance.

"No! She just can detect them, like their heartbeat, and can determine whom's it is and follow it until she finds it. Remember, the extra sensitive senses and stuff?", He explained, and I nodded my head. Suddenly, she stopped at what looked like the edge of a clearing of trees.

"What is it? Why did we stop?", My dad asked, and I looked over at Miyako in confusion.

"She's here… But... "

"But what?!", Yuugure asked, shouting. We all waited for Miyako's response, when we saw Aera standing behind a few trees, with someone who looked exactly like my dad, but… He wasn't…

" _Aera!_ ", I yelled, running over to where she was, panting as I stopped in front of her. She stared at me. Her eyes moving between myself, then to dad and Yuugure, to Miyako and then back to me. Dad glared at the mirror image of himself, who only smiled back at him in an unsettling way.

"A-Aaron…"

"Aera?! What's going on?! Are you okay?!", Yuugure shouted, running up behind us. Aera hesitantly looked up at the man who looked like Dad before slowly nodding, as if unsure of herself.

"Y-Yes.." Dad looked over at her, as we both were in shock that she just stood there, not even moving.

"Get away from her, Ichiru", Dad said, and we all looked up at him in surprise. He didn't look like he was ready to explain, though.

"Oh, but it's not my decision if I want to go away or not. It's your daughter's if she wants to stay or not", he said, smirking, and we all looked over at the two in confusion. I looked over to my sister in worry.

"Aera… What's going on?" She simply shook her head, taking a small step back.

"N-Nothing… I'm fine.." She looked up at us. "Y-You shouldn't be near me.. I don't want to.. Hurt you." Yuugure walked closer to her.

"Aera, it's obvious something's wrong, but whatever it is, come home with us… We will help you… You don't have to worry about if you'll hurt any of us, that's crazy! You're probably the most stable vampire I know! Come on, let's go…" She shook her head, glancing at Dad with a ashamed but scared look in her eyes.

"I can't.." Ichiru smirked, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Besides, even if she wanted to, she can't go home now", He said, a small chuckle escaping his lips. Yuugure stepped forward even more, glaring at him.

"What's your problem?! Of course she ca-", He yelled, but was stopped suddenly, when the man, Ichiru, suddenly pulled out a small knife, cutting his wrist. "Ow! What was that for?!", He yelled in anger.

"Watch and see…" Aera stared at his wrist in horror but there was something else that I couldn't understand… Desire… Maybe? She took a few steps back, shaking her head.

"N-No...I-I won't do it!" She yelled as her eyes turned red. Miyako suddenly stepped forward, pulling her brother back behind her in anger. She glared at Aera, her eyes turning red as well.

"You're different. Stay back", Miyako growled in anger, looking as if she was about to explode. Yuugure tried to calm her down, but she must have used her powers on him, as he stopped immediately, and just stood there in worry. Aera slowly reached up to her neck, holding it with a desperate look on her face as she looked to me and Dad, obviously scared.

"St-Stay back... " Dad stepped forward, pulling a box out of his pocket. Blood tablets.

"Aera, take these. Now." He tossed the box to Aera, who held it hesitantly, as Ichiru just laughed softly. Slowly, she threw a few tablets into her mouth and swallowed, her face contorted into one of disgust, then pain as she held her throat tighter.

"T-They won't…" She trailed off as she looked up at Ichiru with wide eyes. "Y-You.. You made me i-immune to them!" I stared at her in shock, but couldn't find any words to leave my mouth. I couldn't believe it.

"Oh? Did I? That's a rare chance that a vampire could become immune to them, I guess you were just one of the lucky ones," He said, shrugging his shoulders. Dad glared at him, and walked over to Yuugure, pushing him forward.

"Drink." He said that one word, and Yuugure stared at him in shock.

"What?! You're just giving up?! Forcing her to do the one thing she doesn't want to do?!", He yelled, staring at Dad.

"I don't see you coming up with anything better", He said dully, and pulled out his anti-vampire gun.

" _Wait a minute!-_ ", Yuugure yelled, but was cut off when the gun fired, hitting Yuugure in the shoulder. I stared as he fell to the ground, clutching his shoulder in immense pain. "Damn-", He cursed, his body shaking in pain. The shoulder was still in tact, but it was covered in blood. And the blood kept coming. I looked over at Aera, whom's face looked more horrified than it ever had been. She looked up at Dad slowly shaking her head.

"I-I.. Can't j-just…" She trailed off as her hand tightened around her throat.

"Aera. It's your only choice", He said sternly, as Miyako looked on from the side, seeming like she was ready to murder anyone who stepped near her brother in this state. Aera slowly stood up, taking hesitant steps toward Yuugure.

"I.. I-" She was cut off as Miyako suddenly launched herself at my sister.

" _Get away from him!_ ", She screeched, holding her by the throat as she pinned her to the ground.

" _Miyako?! Stop!_ ", Yuugure shouted, struggling to stand up, and slowly walked over to them.

" _Don't touch him!_ " Aera struggled to get free before she kicked her leg up, throwing Miyako off her before she quickly sat up, right beside me, panting for breath as she stared with fearful eyes at both Miyako and Yuugure.

"I-I'm.. I-I'm sorry!" Yuugure glared at Miyako, clenching his teeth. They both were staring angrily at each other, but Miyako's gaze softened when she realized that Yuugure was mad at her.

"Just stay back! You're going to get hurt! Don't… _Don't hurt her!_ ", He yelled, pushing Miyako back, as she fell to the ground in surprise. She stared up at him, as if she was about to cry. Yuugure never yelled at her, and this time he did and just walked away. He looked back at Aera, and was about to say something, when his legs gave out from the blood loss, and couldn't stand any longer. Ichiru stared in amusement, watching it all go down. I looked over to my sister, who stared in horror.

"Yuu...Yuugure?" Aera questioned hesitantly. He silently cursed, clutching his shoulder once again, in pain. He looked up at Aera in fear, before shaking his head.

"I… I want to help you, Aera… I trust you…", He said, barely audible. She looked up at him.

"I don't want to hurt you… Yuugure.." He smiled, even though it was obvious he was already in pain.

"I don't think you can hurt me any more than your father already has…", He said, laughing. "And like I said, I trust you…" She nodded slowly before hesitantly walking forward. She leaned down towards his neck before biting and taking in his blood. After a few minutes, she continued towards suck his blood as Yuugure got a bit pale.

"Aera? I think that's enough…", He said, but she didn't stop. His face contorted to one of fear again, and he struggled to move. "Aera? A-Aera!", He yelled, but she didn't flinch. He attempted to push her away, but he was growing weaker and weaker. " _A-Aera?!_ ", He screamed, but still nothing changed. I watched as my friends movements slowed, and his eyes struggled to stay open as slow tears rolled down his face. He was completely drenched in his own blood. "St-Stop… P-Please…", He managed through ragged breaths, struggling to breathe. She realized what was happening, but it was too late. He was almost gone. She quickly pulled back, her eye wide as tears slowly came down.

"Yuu..Yuugure!" She backed away, muttering jumbled words to herself before she crawled in front of Dad and I. She quickly looked back at us before raising her hands over her mouth and backing away from us as well, closer and closer to Ichiru. Yuugure weakly raised his arm, reaching out to Aera.

"I… I trusted you… I still love you, Aera…", He said, as he laid on the ground, in even more pain than before. He was struggling to breathe, and I watched as his chest slowly stopped moving. Dad stared at Yuugure and then to Aera. All of us were surprised, never expecting something like this to happen.

"How…", He breathed out, too shocked to continue speaking. Aera looked at him then back to Yuugure

"I'm- I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!" She screamed out before everything around us slowly stopped. I looked at her to see her looking around, tears still falling down her face as everyone, even Dad, stopped moving. Not even the trees moved on such a windy day… granted, I couldn't even feel the wind anymore.

"What? Aera? What just happened?", I questioned, as I looked around, everything was as motionless as Yuugure had become just seconds earlier. She shook her head, tears still running down her face before she quickly turned around and took off running.

"Wait! Aera!", I yelled, trying to catch up to her, but she was gone.

 **AND BOOM! You now know a bit more of Miyako's power and Hikari's power has been revealed! Hikari's being to control that awesome red energy! Now though, everything and everyone has just stopped! See if you can find out why Aera and Aaron are unaffected! Aaron's reason has been hinted at in the last chapter, so try and have some fun by trying to figure it out! You'll find out next chapter!**


	12. Immunity

**Aera's P.O.V**

I continued running through the forest. I don't know how long I was running for. Everything around me was frozen in place.. What was going on!? Tears fell down my face as I finally stopped against a large oak tree. I sat against it and tried taking deep breaths.

"I..I killed Yuugure…" Realizing this, the tears just came down quicker than before. I was a danger to Cross Academy.

"Aera." I looked up, seeing Kaname standing in front of me. I stared up at him, shaking.

"P-Please.. Please l-leave.."

"No, I will not leave. Do you know what you just did?"

"I..I killed Yuugure.." I whispered, covering my mouth with one hand as another one reached towards my neck where I could still feel the burning sensation. He stared in shock for a moment, but regained his calm facade.

"That's not what I mean. Do you know why everything just… Stopped...?" Slowly, I shook my head at him.

"N-No…" He sighed, stepping forward.

"Aera… Your mother was born part vampire, but never became one, and your father became a vampire. Because of this, both Aaron and you had some sort of vampire abilities. When you were bit, you became an aristocrat vampire, and now it seems that your powers have awakened. Your abilities are to manipulate time, and the only people that can continue to move around are extremely powerful, pureblood vampires, as long as they're within a certain distance from you. Of course, others who are immune to vampire abilities can too. That's where Aaron comes in. He is 'immune' to vampires' abilities…" I stared at him in slight shock before slowly looking around, my one hand still on my throat.

"I-I… Did this..?" I asked quietly. He nodded his head at me.

"You did… Now, you need to learn how to control it. The first thing you should do, is stop it and make time return to normal…" My eyes widened and i quickly stepped back.

"B-But Yuugure will…"

"You need to reverse it and start time again, Aera…" I leaned against a tree, holding my throat as I stared at the ground.

"I don't want him to die.. I don't want anyone to die... I don't want to hurt anyone.." I muttered to myself, scared.

"Aera, you have to face the truth… You can't just keep time like this forever…" I squinted my eyes shut but slowly nodded. I stood up straight, about to make an attempt at reversing time when the burning sensation grew in my throat and I choked in pain, unable to speak.

"The burning is still there, am I right?" I nodded slightly.

"It..It won't go away! I almost killed one of my best friends and it's still there!" I yelled, years falling down my face again. He sighed.

"Come here." I looked up at him slightly before slowly shaking my head.

"Please… Don't.. I can't just…"

"Pureblood blood will make it stop, and this needs to be fixed as soon as possible. Come here." I frowned before slowly moving towards him. He crouched down and I very hesitantly bit into his neck. It took a few minutes before my eyes widened and I forced myself to pull away. I fell to the ground and watched stared up at him.

"I just… I'm a monster.." I whispered to myself. "I'm a threat to my school...I'm a danger to my friends...I'm unwanted.." I spoke to myself quietly before turning around and taking off running. As I did so, I tried my best to focus and soon time returned to normal… And I was long **gone.**

 **Yuugure's P.O.V**

I woke up, squinting my eyes as bright sunlight shone in my face. I sighed.

"Dammit, don't tell me I'm seeing the light at 15 years old", I stated to myself, when I heard a small laugh. I put a hand over my face to block the sun, and saw Ai, Kaname, and Aaron all in my dorm room, standing near me. I was laying on my bed, and a green glow was coming from Ai's hands. My shoulder, where Zero had suddenly shot me, was healed.

"Don't worry, you didn't die… Just got really close to it…" I stared in shock, memories of what had happened with Aera flooding back.

"How… How did I get here…? How am I alive…?" Kaname went first, explaining to me how Aera and Aaron both had certain vampire abilities, because of their parents, Aera being about to control time and Aaron being immune to vampire abilities. I stared at him, as he explained what happened when he found her.

"Well, that explains part of it… But, how am I alive?" Aaron looked down at me, and sighed.

"Well, since I'm apparently immune, I could still move around like powerful vampires can. I was able to pick you up and bring you to your dorm, where I found Ai, who had been walking around trying to find everyone when it all happened. She was frozen in your dorm, and when I got there I waited for time to return. When it did, I got Ai to use her powers, a light green energy that heals people, and she was able to revive you. Because Aera stopped time, you hadn't fully… Passed…" My mouth hung open, in shock. The whole story was crazy.

"That's… Insane… But insane enough to be believable…", I said, my eyes wide.

"I admit, it was kind of terrifying to turn around and suddenly see Aaron standing there carrying you, but we didn't have any time to lose once he explained the basics of the situation…", Ai stated, and the glowing green stopped. "All done." I stared at my shoulder, which had been completely drenched in blood what seemed like only moments ago.

"I still can't believe my shoulder is in tact… I could have sworn that Zero's damn gun would have blown it off!", I said, suddenly remembering exactly what happened. "That jerk", I muttered, low enough where Ai and Kaname could hear, but Aaron luckily didn't. I noticed Kaname chuckle slightly in amusement. "So, where is Aera now?" They all exchanged worried glances.

"Um, that's the thing…", Aaron said, rubbing the back of his neck. Before he could continue, however, the door to my room opened, revealing Hikari, the one I shared the dorm with. She walked over and turned to everyone with a frown.

"I couldn't find her. It's like she just.. Vanished.." She looked to Aaron. "Although, your grandfather is here." She moved aside, letting the man, Toga Yagari, Aaron and Aera's grandfather, walk in.

"I heard what happened and came as soon as I could", He said, seemingly unaffected by age.

"We're going to need a favor of you. Once we find Aera, do not let her out of her sight. That's the only way she will be able to stay here, until we find a way to get her under control…", Kaname stated, and Yagari nodded his head.

"I understand. I think I can manage that." I sighed, glad that Aera wouldn't just be sent away, hidden like Miyako was all of those years. Only now, I noticed Miyako sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. Her whole body was shaking, from what had all happened. She wasn't at all calm, and suddenly I felt horrible. I knew I needed to resolve this, but I couldn't. Not now.

"So, when are we going to find Aera?", I asked, looking to Kaname.

"We're not." My eyes widened, as I stared at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?!" Kaname sighed,

"You know what she said. She thinks she's a danger to the academy. We won't be able to just drag her back or she'll continue thinking that and be worried of hurting someone all the time… She believes that all she will do is hurt people and that's final. She will come back when she has accepted that she needs help and that she can get it from us…" I sighed, not wanting to argue any more.

"I just hope she comes back safe…"

 **Hikari's P.O.V**

It's been a few hours since Yuugure woke up. Now, I was out in a clearing in the forest with my father and sister. Practicing my powers as Ai watched in case I got seriously injured.. Because of course, god knows nothing will happen to Dad in this little exercise. I lifted my hand up and shot another red energy blast at him before forming my sword and running at him, trying to aim for his sides.

"Stop. Moving. So. Quickly!" he smirked, dodging every blast.

"You have to get used to people moving quickly. Start aiming where it will hit me when I don't expect it." I grumbled a bit before slashing my sword, causing a large blast of energy to come back flying at him.

"Well what did you think I'm doing?! Aiming for open air?" He laughed.

"Aim more of where I'm going to go, less of where I am." I growled and caused two blasts of energy on either side of him before running at him with my sword ready, only for him to disappear and reappear behind me as he grabbed the blade from my hand and the energy that formed it dispersed. I stared back at him with a grumpy look as I crossed my arms.

"Okay now that's just not fair…"

"How is using your powers not fair? Isn't that the same as what we've been doing this whole time?"

"Well…" I paused before sticking my tongue out at him. "Oh shut up!" I pointed at my older sister. "Why doesn't Ai have to do this?"

"Because her powers aren't for fighting or doing harm, it's as simple as that. I've given her all the training she needs." I groaned and fell to the ground.

"We've been at this since we left my dorm! It's been at least three hours! Isn't that long enough for one day?" He sighed, obviously annoyed with how impatient I was being.

"It's only best for you, like studies or eating and sleeping."

"Yea except when you're eating or sleeping you're not at risk to being brutally injured.." I muttered to myself. He chuckled.

"You're right, but why else do you think we have Ai here? Also, do you think I'd actually harm my daughter to that kind of length?"

"I mean.. It's definitely debatable.." I said with a small, playful smile. He sighed, shaking his head.

"Ah yes, I feel like our father daughter love could never be stronger", He said, sarcastically, before standing up in case I decided to make another move. I simply shrugged at him, giving him another smile before sending another blast towards him, hoping to catch him off guard. Which failed, as expected, as he dodged it immediately, and swiftly ran forward, knocking me off my feet. I yelped as I fell to the ground, staring up at him with a frown.

"You know.. I'm really get sick of falling on the ground every five minutes…" He laughed, and helped me up.

"I suppose that's enough for one day. You must be sore after falling so much." I crossed my arms before a small smile came to my face.

"Finally… Can I skip class today to go see Aaron?" His eyes narrowed as he glanced over at me.

"Depends on the reason...", He stated, but I knew he wasn't going to approve of it. At least not now.

"Just for.. A visit. His sister is missing, so I thought it'd only be right for me as both his friend and Aera's to visit him!" I smiled innocently at him. He squinted at me, but sighed.

"Ai will go with you. Just to make sure that you all don't go running off looking for her and get yourselves hurt." He said, and Ai looked over at him in slight surprise. I groaned, looking at him in annoyance.

"But she's no fun. She always _has_ to follow the rules and is always acting so mature!" Ai pouted as she looked over at me.

"I don't know if I would take that as a compliment, an insult, or both!" My father sighed.

"She's just going to be there to make sure you don't do anything stupid. Right, Ai?" Ai sighed, standing up.

"Yes, father…" I shook my head as I began walking in the direction of the Sun Dorms.

"Let's get going then.." I sent a small wave at dad. "Cya." He waved, before sighing and walking back inside, as Ai ran to catch up with me. I glanced at her but stayed silent as we began walking. It took awhile, but we eventually reached Aaron's dorm and I knocked on the door to his room.

"Aaron?! It's Hikari and Ai!" I heard footsteps coming to the door, and after a few seconds opening it.

"Hey! What's up?" I smiled brightly at him.

"We just wanted to see how you were doing." He smiled, and stepped aside, so we could walk in. I walked in and sat on his bed with Ai across from me on Aera's old bed. I blushed lightly as Aaron sat beside me and quickly looked down. "I mean.. With Aera missing and all…"

"Y-Yeah…", He said, looking out the window. "I'm sure she's fine, though!" I nodded towards him.

"Yea, I'm sure she is! She's strong!" I blushed again and looked down. "So.. What have you been up to?" He sighed.

"Mainly just moping around about what happened, and such. I've found a couple of things that Aera left behind before she went to the moon dorms, so I've been messing around with that stuff. Pretty interesting, huh?", He said, chuckling and looking down. Ai smiled over at him.

"It is, actually, and I'm sure she'll be happy to see anything she lost or left behind when she gets back!", She said, and I noticed a light blush on his cheeks as he looked up.

"Y-Yeah… It's just some old notebooks and stuff, but… You're right!" I frowned slightly and stood up, going over by the window.

"That's nice. She like's to write, doesn't she? Is that what she had in the notebooks? Stories?" His eyes brightened.

"Oh, yeah! She took after our mom, she loved to write. Sadly, I'm not as good as she is when it comes to the way of words…", He said, shrugging.

"I'm sure if you put your heart into it, it'd be wonderful!", Ai said, with a small laugh and a grin. He blushed more this time, hiding his face by standing up and looking out the window.

"Oh- Well, thanks… Doesn't it look nice outside today? Ha ha…Ha…", He said quickly, laughing nervously. My frown deepened and I glanced at Ai with narrowed eyes before looking back to Aaron with a bright smile.

"It's really nice out today! It's the perfect day for.. Two close friends to go out for a walk." I glanced over at him. He smiled at me, discreetly winking at me, making my heart stop. I felt my face getting hot, and couldn't help but blush.

"She's right! Say, Ai, would you like to go out and walk with me? It'd be fun!" My eyes widened slightly and I quickly looked away from them as Ai stood up.

"Oh- Sure, I'd love too!", She said, completely oblivious of the whole situation. They walked over to the door, when she turned around. "Kari? Aren't you coming?" I quickly shook my head, sending them both a small, fake smile.

"Nah! I just remembered that I have detention with Aaron's grandpa so I'll catch you guys later!" She smiled sadly at me.

"Oh… Okay then… Well, you'll have to join us next time!", She said, waving and mouthing a 'bye', as they walked off. I watched them leave with a deep frown before I held my arms in front of my chest, making my way back to our dorms.

"Well… That was.. Disappointing.."

 **And there you go! All powers have been revealed! Ai can heal using a green energy, Aaron is immune, Miyako.. Well, I'm not explaining Miyako's cuz it will get more detail later on, Hikari attacks with energy blasts and a sword all made of a red energy, I'm not going to go into detail of Yuugure's cuz there are something I don't remember revealing, and then lastly, Aera manipulates time! You think they're op? Your right, they are! But Kenzie and I (Rayel) had a conversation about this with our friend and we realized that both Grieving Dream and Childish Dream are literally just stories of how op characters defeat even more op characters. I mean, it's very true... OH Btw, the name of this chapter is Immunity. Just so you know, that's hinting at both Aaron's power and the fact that Aera is now immune to blood tablets. Anyways, continue on!**


	13. Tension

**_~3 Weeks Later~_**

 **Aera's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes from my sleep, expecting to be on the same ground that I fell asleep on after running away from Ichiru. After I ran away from Kaname a few weeks ago, Ichiru came back after me and captured me. My body no longer accepted blood tablets either. It was horrible.

When the blurriness faded from my vision, I was surprised to see a tiled ceiling. One that I haven't seen in a long time.. The ceiling of my dorm room in the Moon Dorms. I sat up, rubbing my eyes as I looked around seeing Dad, Aaron, and much to my surprise, my grandfather.

"It's about time you woke up!", Aaron said, but was obviously relieved, as he smiled down at me. I frowned slightly as the burning sensation came to my throat but simply tried to shrug it off as I scooted to the wall.

"St-Stay away…" I whispered, scared that I might hurt him or another member of my family. I noticed my father sigh, and I looked up at him.

"You don't need to worry about hurting any of us, we've already took precautions." I looked over at him, confused, when I noticed a rope tying my arm to one side of the bed, with complicated knot that would give you a headache trying to untie. "We didn't want to do something like… _That…_ But, it was necessary." I simply shrugged, looking to my feet.

"Whatever.. It's fine.." I glanced around. "Why am I here..?" Aaron looked down at me in worry.

"You've been gone for so long… We got worried and went ahead and went to find you…", He said, looking down at the ground. I looked away and out the window.

"Why..? I'm a danger to the school… To everyone… I killed Yuugure.." For some odd reason, suddenly Aaron stared wide eyed at me, as if he didn't already know. "What..? What is it..?" He was about to say something, but as soon as he opened his mouth, the door opened.

It was Yuugure.

He walked in, not noticing the stares of everyone around him, until he looked up, and noticed that I was awake. I stared at him for a moment in shock before calming down.

" _Almost_ killed Yuugure, I meant." He stared back at me, wide eyed.

"Hey Aera…", He said softly, and I wondered if it was out of simply shock that I was there, fear lingering from what happened when I was last with him, or both… I looked away from him, my hand reaching up to my throat, trying to ignore the burning sensation that continued growing.

"Let me leave.. You can't just keep me tied to a bed.." I noticed Yuugure averting his eyes, and my grandfather spoke.

"We're only doing this until we have a way to help you, safely."

"If I knew this is where I would end up… Tied to a bed.. I never would have left Ichiru.." I muttered, just loud enough for him and Dad to hear. They sighed, and I looked over at Yuugure, who was holding a piece of paper from one of the desks tightly in his hands, as if he was trying to focus on anything but this.

"We just want you to be happy, and not feel like a monster… Because you aren't…", Aaron said, and left the room. Soon after, both my dad and my grandfather left as well, with nothing else to say. All that was left was Yuugure. I glanced at him before looking at my feet.

"Why would they bring me back… I'm just going to hurt even more people…" I noticed his hands clench the paper more, to the point it was crumbling, but continued on since he wasn't replying. "I'm a monster.. I'm a danger to this school… A danger to my friends… A danger to my friends.. I'm unwanted… Who'd ever feel safe around me when I can only drink real blood.. I don't even accept blood tablets anymore!" I clenched my teeth as I squinted my eyes shut, tears slowly falling down my face. My head shot up, when I heard a loud noise, and saw that Yuugure had slammed his fist on the table, putting a large crack in it. He wasn't breathing normally, almost like his sister when she freaks out.

"Yuugure..?" I watched him, my face immediately contorting into one of worry as I held my throat with one hand. He turned his head to look at me, and I noticed he looked like he was about to cry.

"I can't take it anymore! Tell me, have you forgotten everything?! How much we all care about you?! Have you forgotten what I said to you before I… I… 'Died'", He yelled,stuttering at the end. I stared at him in shock before looking away.

"Yuugure.. I almost killed you.. I'm a danger to everyone at this school and you can't deny it." Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Do you really think I care?! If you had killed me, it would have been fine. I would have just been happy knowing that I helped your thirst for that bit of time, no matter if it was only a second. I… I…", He shouted, staring at me. I stared at him, shocked.

"Yuugure…" By now, the tears were flowing down his face.

"You know what I said was true, and I'm not going to stop until you're better. Because I love you", He said, and started to walk out the door, but stopped as he grabbed the door handle, as if he hoped that I would say something. Anything. I looked up at him, unsure of what to tell him.

"Yuugure.. I'm.. I.." I trailed off before shaking my head. "I'm sorry…" He sighed, and twisted the knob.

"I am too."

 **Miyako's P.O.V**

I sighed as I sat outside. I hated being in there. The place where Yuugure was everyday. It only reminded me of what happened days ago, where he yelled at me. It never happened like that. He never yelled. At least… Not at me. Is it wrong to not want your brother killed?

I laid down on the grass, in complete exhaustion and confusion. They say I'm different. They always have. But, how is this different than any other normal person. Am I that far off that I don't understand what's human and what's not? I felt eyes on my back, and quickly stood up, turning around. Immediately I knew it was Yuugure, without even seeing him yet.

"Miyako…?", He said quietly, walking into the small clearing I was at. I turned around, ignoring him, and sitting back down. I heard him sigh, and walk closer. "Oh, come on Miyako…"

"What do you want?", I said dully, my eyes narrowing as I looked at the scene in front of me, the trees swaying with the wind. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and tried to squirm away. "Leave me be!"

"Miyako, we have to talk at some point!" I sighed, trying to control myself. No matter how angry I got, I had to stay calm.

"What is it?"

"I know you're upset about what I did… But, I had to! I know you just didn't want anything to happen to me, but… When you have people you care about, you just have to let things go. You have to let things happen, and not step in." I turned around, and looked up towards him.

"I… I just don't want anything to happen to you… You're all I have!" He looked over at me in confusion.

"But… What about Mother and Father?", I closed my eyes, balling up my fists.

"I have them too, but… You're still my brother! I don't want to see some stupid vampire kill you!" He sighed, walking around me, and crouching in front of me.

"First off, she's not a stupid vampire, she just needs support, like all of us. Second, you lose control pretty easily whenever you're not with me or our parents, so think about how she must feel…" I sighed, opening my eyes and looking around.

"I guess so…" He smiled.

"So, do you forgive me?" I smiled, looking up at him.

"Mhm!", I said cheerfully, jumping over and hugging him. He laughed at me, as I knocked him over onto the ground. I smiled, until I felt someone there.

"Who's there?" I said, my eyes narrowing into some trees, as I gritted my teeth. Aera walked over before quickly turning around.

"O-Oh.. Sorry.." She quickly turned around. Even after all that Yuugure had told me, I couldn't help but feel angry seeing her. I growled, standing up and swiftly running after her, climbing into a tree to see where she had gone.

"M-Miyako! Get back!", Yuugure yelled, and ran after me. I spotted her, leaping down and running up to her. I surprised her from behind, and quickly pinned her against a tree. I had one hand on her neck, as I seethed with rage.

" _You._ " Her eyes widened in fear before she suddenly appeared a few metres from me, no longer in my grasp. As if she teleported. She seemed shocked at what had happened but also relieved she wasn't near me before she began backing away.

"L-Leave me alone!" I glared at her walking towards her swiftly, using my powers to make sure she couldn't move. She seemed shocked at the fact that she couldn't move a limb, and I smirked evilly at her.

"For those few minutes… He was gone… You took him from me… If it hadn't been for you stopping time… I wouldn't have gotten him back… You…", I giggled at her, but she could see the darkness in my eyes. I felt myself shaking all over, what always happened when I was about to lose it. Colors merged and noises blended, until the sight in front of me looked like hell had risen. I used my abilities so that she could see what I saw, and she tried to close her eyes and make it stop, but I didn't let it. She continued struggling, trying to break free of my powers.

"S-Stop! Stop it! Miyako, stop!" I laughed loudly, grinning. I made sure she could see how her face looked, using my powers to embed it in her mind.

"Isn't it funny? How terrified you look? You really are _weak_ ", I spat. I was about to squeeze her throat even tighter, when I felt someone rip me off of her, wrapping their arms around me. They whispered in my ear, holding me tight.

"Miyako. Calm. Down." My eyes widened, when I heard him. Yuugure was holding me, and soon colors were going back to normal, and noise turned peaceful. My energy felt drained, as my eyes grew weak.

"W-What?", I stuttered, but soon realized that Yuugure was helping by draining my energy. That was the bond we had. Our whole family had. The only way they returned me to sanity when I lost it. Aera slowly sat up, backing away.

"I-I'm sorry…" I tried to fight my way out of his arms, but he was holding me too tight, and my muscles were too weak.

"You don't need to apologise. I was the one who didn't get here fast enough. I tried to get her to understand what happened, but…", He said, and I could feel the sadness in his voice. Aera shook her and head and quickly stood up.

"I..I should go.." She turned around and began running only to run into Toga Yagari, her grandfather. She staggered back from the impact but looked up at him with a deep frown as her eyes moved between him and her father who had also appeared. "Uh oh…"

"What's going on here?", Zero asked sternly, seeing Yuugure and Miyako in the background.

"Oh, hello Zero and Yagari…", Yuugure said, quietly and laughing nervously. Aera glanced between everyone before lowering her head with a frown and taking a few nervous steps away from the group, completely silent.

"Don't think you're getting away so easily", Yagari said, grabbing her arm. Zero sighed, and looked up at the group, before focusing on his daughter.

"What's that on your neck…", he said, staring at what was a scratch mark. I tensed up, knowing it was my fault. I had attempted to strangle her, and I had left evidence. Aera put a hand to her neck, quickly looking up at her two family members.

"I cut myself on a branch in the forest. I went through there to get here so no one would find me.." He narrowed his eyes at her, and I could sense that he didn't believe her. My breath hitched when he looked over to me.

"I don't think that's what happened…", He said, walking up to me. I could see the anti-vampire gun he had hidden, and slowly backed up. But didn't get far, as I backed into a tree. Yuugure stepped in front of me, putting his arms out.

"H-Hey! Don't just jump to conclusions!", He yelled. Aera quickly grabbed her father's arm, pulling him back.

"It's true! I came out through there!" She pointed towards a small, barely noticeable path in the forest. My eyes widened from the fact that the girl I just tried to kill, was actually trying to defend me. I sighed, pushing Yuugure aside.

"That's not true."

"Miyako?! What are you doing?!", Yuugure whispered in my ear, harshly. I looked over at him, and closed my eyes.

"I'm just doing what you said. 'When you have people you care about, you just have to let things go. You have to let things happen, and not step in.' I'm taking what i did, and I don't want you to step in", I said, stepping forward. I noticed Aera staring at me in surprise, but I ignored it.

"So it's true. I knew you were much too unstable to stay here." I looked, up at Zero, and sighed, nodding my head. Aera shook her head.

"She didn't have any control. It's not her fault!" Zero looked over at her, with an annoyed look.

"She isn't safe for any of you to be around. She was never meant to be here in the first place. She needs to leave", He said, sternly.

"She didn't do anything wrong though! I shouldn't have been here!" Aera frowned up at both him and Yagari. Zero sighed.

"She needs to get back to her family, anyways. She isn't near stable. If she isn't around Yuugure, she loses it. And I wouldn't be surprised if she was stopped just before things got worse", He said, hinting at what had happened. He knew I had lost it. It was obvious. Aera crossed her arms but stayed silent as she walked back to her grandfather.

"I assume I need to say my goodbyes?" Yuugure looked back in forth between the group.

"No! You can't go yet! I… I…", He said, stuttering.

"You can either stay here, just bring her back, or bring her back and stay with her. It's your decision", Yagari said, and I looked over to my brother.

"N-No…", He said, and Zero sighed.

"Make a decision."

"Fine! I'll bring her back, and come back here", He said, sighing and looking at the ground. Aera glanced at her father and grandfather.

"What.. What about me..?" Zero glanced over at Yagari.

"Bring her back to her room. Make sure she doesn't get out again", he said, then looked over to Miyako. "I suggest you go ahead and say your goodbyes now." I sighed, and tried to smile slightly.

"I guess this is goodbye, Aera. I still don't forgive you for what happened, but there isn't much of a point getting mad all over again." Aera frowned slightly before turning away and walking off with her grandfather. Yuugure glared at Zero, and I could tell that he was hurt.

"Come on, let's go."

 **YAYYYYY FINALLY! MIYAKO'S FIRST POV! HOPEFULLY AI WILL GET HER'S SOON! I know the story at this point seems like it's centered around Aaron, Aera, Yuugure and Hikari, but trust me, Miyako and Ai are super super important and are main characters. Also, because I don't think ages have been given out yet... Yuugure, Aaron, Aera and Hikari are all fifteen. Miyako is thirteen and Ai is sixteen. Those are the ages for you you guys!**

 **Also, are things ever getting tense between Miyako and Aera! But hey, at least Aera has reached the point where she realizes she isn't completely to blame for what happened. Now she knows that others would have done the same... Good for her!**


	14. New Friends and Love

**(This pov takes place right after Miyako's in the last chapter. She is now at the moon dorms which is where her brother took her)**

 **Ai's pov**

Today was different than most days. For once, I was actually going to spend some time with Hikari. She thinks I'm dull and boring, so today I volunteered to join her and visit some of her friends. I knew them, but never went to them. I always spent time by myself or with Father. I walked outside of my dorm, meeting up with Hikari and heading down to the main room, where Mika Shiki, Sakae Shiki, Ayaka Kain, and Jayden Kain were sitting on couches. Ayaka, who was laying on her brother, Jayden's, lap, looked up with a smile.

"Hi, Hikari!" Her smile brightened when she saw me. "You brought Ai!" Her brother glanced over at that and Ayaka giggled at him, confusing me, especially when he glared at her.

"Oh, um, hello…", I said, confused. Sakae glanced over, nodding her head at me while Ayaka kept smiling as she whispered into her brother's ear. The only thing I was able to hear though was "in a tree". He glared at her, and I saw him mouth the words, "shut up" to her, while she only giggled. Mika smiled at me, waving to me. I waved back, slightly intimidated by the group. They all seemed so welcoming (of course, except for Jayden's mysterious glaring), and I hadn't even met them all yet. Hikari gave a small smirk to Jayden before walking over and plopping down onto the couch.

"What's wrong, Jayden? Cat caught your tongue?" He glared at her, gritting his teeth. She laughed looking over at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" I was slightly taken aback with how forward she was being, since she didn't seem to want me near her days ago, and slowly stepped forward.

"S-Sure!", I said, sitting down on the couch beside her. Hikari looked around the room, a smile on her face before she frowned, looking at the younger kids: Mika and Ayaka.

"Where is Hiro?"

"I'm over here." I looked back to see a boy coming out of a backroom with Miyako. It was Hirozuki Aido. My eyes widened when I saw Miyako, scared that she was unstable when Hikari just smiled.

"Nice to see ya." She looked at Miyako. "I'm glad your parents finally let you out." She smiled, but seemed slightly nervous.

"It is really nice to be outside from that room they keep me in…", She said softly. She seemed slightly upset, and I looked over in concern.

"Is everything alright?" She looked up at me in surprise and smiled slightly.

"Yes… It's just that I'll be going back home soon, that's all…" Hiro smiled brightly and grabbed her hand, raising it up.

"But until then, we shall run around and act as if we were actually students here instead of just the kids to some teachers!" He turned to Mika and Ayaka, his father's signature smile on his face. "You two wanna join us?" Ayaka looked up at her brother with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Can I?! Please! We aren't leaving for awhile anyways!" Jayden looked down at her, sighing, before shrugging his shoulders.

"Sure, why not." Miyako's eye brightened, and she smiled at the group.

"If anyone else would like to come, it would be wonderful!" I stared at her, surprised at how calm she was, all of her nerves seeming to be disappeared when Hiro grabbed her hand. Sakae, noticing my confusion, glanced over as her sister Mika stood up and ran to go play with the girls and Hiro.

"Miyako is calm around Hiro for some reason. Him and her direct family keep her sane." She stated before taking a little box out of her pocket and putting some pocky in her mouth before handing some to Hikari who smiled.

"Thanks. Haven't had it in awhile." I looked at the two, still slightly confused by the situation.

"But… Why does Hiro keep her sane? He has no blood relation to her family…" Hikari sighed in annoyance as she shrugged.

"No one knows. No one cares. It just gives her a chance to play with some people while we're at school." She stated, gesturing to herself, Sakae, me, and Jayden. I sighed.

"I guess that makes sense…" Hikari looked over at Jayden, obviously knowing Sakae well enough to the point where she knows she's the silent type, like her parents.

"Did you get your classes changed like you wanted to? Or has Ayaka hid your time table again so you can't show it to Mom?" He sighed.

"She's hid them again and I have looked everywhere, but cannot find them. Anywhere." Hikari laughed and I let out a small chuckle, causing Jayden to blush, much to my confusion. Even Sakae had a small smile on her face as Hikari spoke.

"Guess you're screwed then! You're stuck with me and Aera in Civics!" He looked over with an annoyed look.

"Oh, fun…" She stuck her tongue out at him before she quickly turned to Sakae. "Oh, I forgot! I was going to show you how to do our Science homework! Wanna go to my room now? I think Yuugure's out with.. Aaron." I raised an eyebrow at her hesitation with Aaron's name but simply shrugged as Sakae nodded and stood up, walking away with her.

"I guess it's just us now…" He sighed, and looked away to the side. I looked over, curious, but had no idea what to say. "Umm… Should we go outside and see what they're doing?" I smiled softly, but had no idea how else to start a conversation. He looked over, and I noticed a slight blush.

"Sure, that'd be nice", He said, nodding his head. We walked out to where they were, and everyone was running around having fun. Ayaka looked back at us as we came outside.

"Wanna play!? Mika and I are it and Hirozuki and Miyako are hiding!" I laughed slightly, walking forward.

"Sure!"

"You can be on the hiding team, we just started another round!", Mika stated, and I nodded my head. I ran down to some trees, Jayden behind me. We came across a large tree, and I saw some figures in the top.

"Are you sure they won't think of this?", The voice of Miyako said from above. I saw Hiro shake his head.

"Nope! We're good!" He smiled a brightly, a small blush on his cheeks. I heard Miyako giggle, which was a surprising sound to hear.

"Um… Guys?", I called out, loud enough where they could hear, but not Mika and Ayaka. I heard a small gasp from above, and saw Miyako start to slip down from the branch they were sitting because I had surprised her, but Hiro luckily grabbed her hand in time. He slowly lifted her up before sitting her back down beside him.

"You okay..?" He asked, worry laced to his voice. She nodded her head.

"I-I'm fine…", She said softly, with a small blush. She looked down at us, and sighed. "I guess our plan wasn't that good…"

"We're hiding too! And I'm sorry, I didn't know that would scare you so much…" Hirozuki smiled down at us, holding Miyako's hand with a small blush so she didn't fall.

"It's no problem! Everyone's okay!" I smiled up at them, glad that everyone was fine. Miyako looked over, a confused look on her face.

"But… They just joined the game, they weren't here for the other rounds, and they found us so easily!", She said with a sigh. Hiro nodded his head and stood up on the branch, holding her so she wouldn't fall.

"Yea, let's go to a new spot!" They climbed down, Miyako holding him tight around his waist in fear of slipping. She had a darker blush on her face, and when they reached the ground, she looked away, hiding her face.

"Miyako? Are you alright?", I asked, seeing if she was okay. She looked up sharply, with a glare that said, "do not speak of this." Hiro simply looked away before the two came down and ran off to a new spot. Only seconds later did Ayaka come into view, jumping onto Jayden's back.

"Found you both! I could hear you from a mile away! You suck at this game!" She laughed. Jayden sighed, smiling a little, pushing her off.

"Yeah, congratulations", He said sarcastically. She stuck her tongue out at him before turning to me with a bright smile.

"Now Mika has to find Hiro and Miyako! We're not allowed to help because we're only allowed to catch two people each!" Just after she said this, Mika came into view, laughing.

"Done~", She stated, revealing Miyako and Hiro behind her. "They happened to be running by trying to find a new spot just as I came into that area", She stated, laughing, and Miyako pouted at her. Ayaka smiled brightly, jumping up and down.

"We win! We win!" I laughed, realizing how much more fun it was with them than it was cooped up by myself in my room.

 **Aera's pov**

 **(This pov takes place after Miyako leaves the moon dorms)**

I walked with grandfather with my head down. I didn't want to go back to my room… They couldn't just lock me up in there.

"Why do I have to go back there…?"

"Think of it as your recovery room, like in a hospital", He said simply, as we walked down the halls.

"You can't keep me locked up.. You say I'm not a monster whenever I say I am.. But then you treat me like one..." I looked down, my bangs covering my face.

"We're not trying to treat you like a monster, we're treating you like someone sick needing aid. We're just helping you in this." He noticed my bangs. "You act so much like your mother", He said with a sigh. I glanced up at him with a deep frown.

"Is.. Is that a bad thing?" He looked to the side, focusing on what was around us, opposite of where I was standing.

"Not at all", He said quickly, and I narrowed my eyes at him before simply rolling them.

"Asshole.." He chuckled quietly. After a few minutes of walking, he stopped.

"Tell me, why did you defend her?" I glanced up at him before simply shrugging.

"She's doesn't have control… It's not her fault and I can't blame her for hating me.. I almost killed her brother.. And although she didn't really have the right to attack me.. I see the reason behind it.. I'd probably do the same thing in her situation."

"But you see that she doesn't have control. She needs to return home. That's where she's getting help. Unlike you, she has a full time stay there. She can't get out, like you did", He said, bringing up what I did. I shrugged lightly.

"I don't think someone can be expected to get better when they're kept away from the real world. Being locked in a basement for however many years isn't going to do anything.." I looked down. "And me getting out has nothing to do with this." He sighed.

"She's going through stages. Much longer ones than you will. She can't be fully released to the world, if she's not ready. It could not only harm others, but herself. There are people who would pay a good price to be able to use her and her powers."

"It's still not fair.. Life is too short to spend it locked up inside. No matter the dangers, some risks are worth taking.." I said, hinting at them locking me up inside as well. He sighed.

"Not if you lose someone you love." I looked away.

"I already have." He looked over at me with a look of curiosity.

"I know. But you would much rather if that didn't happen, wouldn't you?"

"You get used to it.." I muttered. Before he could respond however, I heard Yuugure running towards us from behind. He ran up to us, stopping to catch his breath once reached us, sounding like he had never breathed oxygen in his life and was desperate for air.

"I need your help…!" My eyes widened as I stared at him in confusion.

"Yuu..Yuugure..? What's wrong?" His eyes were wide in fear, and he looked horrified.

"There was a man… He… He…", Yuugure tried to get it out, but couldn't stop stuttering. I hesitantly put my hands on his shoulders.

"Yuugure.. Calm down. What happened?" I asked, speaking calmly for the first time since I got back. Yuugure looked at me, and his breath hitched as he forced the words out.

"The man… He took Miyako… She's _gone_!", He said, placing his hands on his head. He was pacing back and forth now, whispering to himself, "This can't be happening, everything is fine, Miyako is home, this never happened", over and over. My eyes widened before I took a deep breath, more than thankful that the burning wasn't in my throat for once.

"Yuugure, calm down. We'll find her. I promise." He looked over to me, his eyes damp.

"But that's the thing… It's like she just disappeared! She's gone… I'll… I'll never find her…", He sad, covering his face in his hands. I frowned, standing straight and looking him in his eyes.

"You said you trusted me. If you meant what you said then you'll calm down and let me handle this." He stared back at me.

"Keyword, 'trusted.' I'm still not fully back to how I was. I believe you can help me, but I don't believe it will work." I glared at him.

"Remember that time when we were kids… You, Aaron and I all left my house and went into the bushes and found a cliff. At the side was a waterfall and at the bottom were rapids. Aaron left to go grab some apples and bananas and I stayed at the cliff with you. I fell and you grabbed me. I was hanging over the cliff but you promised not to let me go, but as soon as your life was on the line it was like you stopped caring and you let me go and I fell into the rapids. I almost died but even after, I still trusted you with my life." I took a deep breath and my glare hardened. "Yea, I almost killed you. Mistakes were made. But wasn't it you that told Aaron and I though that no one is at fault for their mistakes as long as try to correct them? I'm correcting mine now, and if you can't grow up and trust me then that's your fault. Put yourself in my damn shoes and see how you would've acted." I turned away and began walking off. "I don't care if you want me dead. I'm going after Miyako because it's the right thing for me to do. If you can't think of me doing it as a friend then just think of it as a favor. You know, just in case I almost kill you next time since you don't trust me enough to think otherwise."

"I don't want to let go, I just don't know if I can hold on…", He said quietly. I stopped and looked back at him with a glare.

"What?"

"I said, 'I'm still not fully back to how I was.' I trust you, I just don't trust myself to be able to do what I need to help you. I don't trust that I can keep both of us safe from that happening again. I want to hold on to you, but I don't know if I can. I never did. I wanted to keep up to you, but I couldn't. Sorry for being an asshole then, I guess." My eyes softened slightly before they slowly narrowed and I turned away.

"Then maybe you should just leave me alone… That would just solve _all_ our problems." I scoffed, sarcasm laced to words before I walked off. Leaving to find Miyako.

"Maybe I was wrong… I should have never told you I loved you!", He said to himself, and only him.


	15. First Kiss

**Miyako's P.O.V**

 **(This pov is how Miyako went missing in the last pov of the last chapter. It takes place as she leaves the moon dorms)**

I sighed, packing my things up. I didn't have much, just a few pairs of clothes. I put them all into a small suitcase, that my mother had given me before we left. Yuugure walked into the room, and sighed.

"It's time we go, you need to say your goodbyes to everyone…", He said sadly. I picked up the suitcase, and walked out, and down the stairs into the main room. Everyone that I made friends with were sitting on couches when I reached the bottom.

"I guess this is goodbye…", I said, barely audible, as I looked to the ground. I felt two arms wrap around my waist as Hiro's head rested on my shoulder.

"Promise to come back and visit!" I hugged him back, and smiled sadly.

"I'll try to come whenever I can… Maybe when I'm considered 'better', I can come here full time!", I said, trying to to be hopeful. He smiled brightly.

"You'll get better! I believe it!" I smiled, pulling away.

"Thanks…" I felt a hand on my shoulder, and saw Yuugure behind me.

"We need to go… Mother and Father will be mad if we're late…", He said, and we both sighed.

"Well, goodbye everyone…" I waved as I walked out the door, and headed down towards the road. I was surprised at how different it had been. I'd always just been to myself and my thoughts, but there were people here who were willing to be friends with me, even if I was "different." My family cared for me, but they didn't have to help me or even interact with me. They just decided to.

Soon, we were walking down the road, near the edge of the forest, on the way to our parent's house. I sighed, seeing the familiar sights of when we came up. And knew that I'd probably not be coming back.

"Come on, Miyako… I don't want you to have to go back either, but at least talk to me." I looked up at him, and opened my mouth to speak, when my eyes widened.

"Someone's here…" He stared at me in confusion, when he looked at the road ahead of us. I could tell that he was using his powers, looking into the future, and his eyes widened.

"Get behind me", He said harshly, through gritted teeth. I stared up at him in confusion, but did as he said. A guy with red hair, a black and red striped undershirt, a red vest, and one gray eye with one fully black eye with a red iris. He had strange markings on his neck, which made it look like his head had been sewn on.

"Well, it looks like I've been found out", He said simply, walking in front of us. I glared at him, sensing trouble. He wasn't a vampire, but something about him seemed… Dangerous.

" _Stay back_ ", Yuugure said sharply. I looked up at him, wondering what exactly he had seen when he looked into the future.

"I can assure you, that's not in my plans", He said smirking at us. Yuugure glared even harder.

"Oh, I know all about your plans, and I suggest you stay back." The boy sighed, and walked forward. As he got closer, I could tell that he was older than us, probably about 17. He shifted his weight back and forth, and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, lighting one. I watched as he puffed out some smoke, and smirked.

"Well then, I guess I should just be simple first, not need to make this more difficult than needed. I'm afraid, that you, Miyako, will be coming with me. You won't be visiting Mommy and Daddy just yet." I looked over at him in shock, and glared.

"What the hell are you talking about? How do you know who I am?" He laughed, puffing out more smoke.

"How I know who you are is not necessary for you to know. And I'm talking about you coming with me, I thought I made that fairly clear-", He said and I scoffed.

"There's no way I'm going with you!", I yelled at him, from behind Yuugure.

"And there's no way I'm letting you get to her!", He yelled, and the boy laughed.

"But what if I told you, that I know more about you than you think… If you don't come with me, I can make sure you never see that Hirozuki boy again…", He said, and I noticed the glint of metal in his pocket. A revolver.

"You wouldn't-", I said, my eyes widening.

"Oh, I would!", He said, smirking. Yuugure stepped closer to him, his eyes filled with rage.

"You won't be doing anything. You will not hurt _anyone_." Yuugure growled at him, and the boy laughed, putting his hands on Yuugure's chest, roughly shoving him back.

"You sure are brave, aren't you? You know you can't hurt me", The boy said, and Yuugure narrowed his eyes. He used his vampire speed, and went to quickly punch him, but he caught Yuugure's hand in the blink of an eye.

"Wha… What?", Yuugure breathed out, confused. The boy took his arm, roughly twisting it around, and shoving my brother to the ground, stepping on his back to hold him down. This person wasn't a vampire, but somehow he was strong enough to take one on without even having a weapon.

"You're so funny", He said, laughing at Yuugure. He pulled out a cloth from a bag he had with him, soaking it with a strange, sweet smelling liquid. "Sleep well~", he said, placing it over Yuugure's lips. He struggled to get away, but I watched as his movements slowed, until he was completely unconscious.

" _What did you do?!_ ", I screamed at him, stomping forward.

"Don't worry, he's just asleep, he'll be awake in about 20 or 30 minutes", He said with a smirk, taking another puff of his cigarette, as he put everything away.

" _What the hell is your problem?!_ ", I screeched, getting ready to attack him. He put out his hands, a signal to wait, and I stopped, annoyed.

"I'm only asking this once, are you going to come with me or not?" I glared at him, and laughed.

"You just rendered my brother unconscious! Why would I _ever_ go with you?" He sighed, reaching into his bag.

"I guess we'll have to do this the hard way, then…" He pulled out a syringe, filled with a strange black liquid.

" _W-What are you doing?!_ ", I screamed, stepping back.

"Don't worry, it'll all be over soon…", He said, swiftly striding towards me. I glared at him, and jumped to attack him, attempting to knock him over so that I could grab Yuugure and run. When I did, though, he grabbed me by my hair, yanking me towards him. "Bad idea…", He whispered, sticking the syringe into my neck. I yelped out in pain, and felt my whole world go dizzy. Everything was turning into a shade of dark blue, clouding my vision, until the last thing I saw was Yuugure, laying on the ground. Then, the world I had experienced so little of, returned to darkness.

 **Aera's pov**

 **(this pov takes place after Aera runs off from Yuugure at the end of their fight. I swear everything will make sense after this. We just majorly screwed up the pov's earlier :/ )**

I ran down the road, trying to find where Miyako went before I ran into someone. I fell to the ground and looked up, surprised to see Hikari looking down at me.

"Sorry Aera!" She offered me a hand and helped me up. "I was on my way back from helping Sakae." I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down.

"Kari.. Miyako.. Is missing." Kari's eyes widened and she quickly looked around.

"Where? Do you know?"

"No.. Yuugure just told me she was taken. I left to go look." I spoke quietly. Kari nodded in understanding before looking around some more.

"Right then, I'll help you look. Two pairs of eyes are better than one." I nodded but before we could go anywhere, Yuugure's voice was heard from behind me.

"I'm going to find my sister, and I don't need you following along. I know my sister better than anyone here. I can find her on my own", He said, obviously annoyed from our little "talk." I scowled.

"You're the one that ran back to me like a little kid. _We'll_ find her. We don't need you slowing us down." He scoffed.

"Because I _thought_ we could work together with some decency. Apparently you were too stubborn to help me", He stated, glaring at me.

"It's not like you _trusted_ me enough to even listen to me!" I scowled. He sighed.

"I thought we went over this. I never trusted myself enough to keep up with you. But, it seems you don't want to listen, and whatever I say is wrong. Have it your way. I'm going to find my sister, and we're both going to go home once I find her." He gave an annoyed glance, before turning and walking away, headed to the road they had taken when they left. Hikari quickly grabbed his arm and turned him to face me.

"Listen you two! I don't know why you're both fighting, nor do I care! What matters right now is finding Miyako! As soon as that's done, then you can go ahead and fight again. But for now, why don't you two use your damn brains and work together because we won't find Miyako if we keep fighting!"

"I'll fight all I like, because I know I'll find her. I can't wait to see you try. I tried to get you to work with me, but you don't seem to keen on it, Aera." And with that, he ran away, and was gone. I growled and turned to Hikari.

"Come on! Let's go after him. We'll find her first!" Hikari frowned, chasing me.

"It's not a competition!" We ran after him, following his trail. I laughed, knowing that we would get to her first. Then, she would like me and be a friend. I smiled, when suddenly, I felt myself in the air. I looked around, seeing both Hikari and I in a net hanging from a tree. Yuugure walked out from behind it.

"I knew you'd follow me. Back. Off." He said simply, before running off. Hikari moved the palm of her hand out of the net, creating a wall of energy right in front of Yuugure before he could make it very far.

"Yuugure! Stop! Look at what you're doing! You're setting up damn traps just because we want to help you save your sister! It's not a competition! It's not about who should do it and who shouldn't! It's about saving your sister and it doesn't matter if you can do it on your own, because even if you two are fighting, you could always use more people! We're all friends here, just let us help!" He shook his head in anger, not looking back at us.

"...You don't care…", He whispered through gritted teeth. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh no, of course we don't. We're just following you for no complete reason." Sarcasm was laced to her voice. "Grow the hell up, Yuugure!" He turned around, glaring at us.

"Just get away from me! Aera said it herself, that I should just leave her alone. _Why can't you do the damn same thing for me?!_ ", He screamed. "I loved you, Aera, and I still do, but no matter how much I tell you that I want to trust you or I want to stay with you, you never seem to listen. I'm tired of it!", He screamed, seeming to not care what he said anymore. He just wanted to get away. Hikari went to reply but I squinted my eyes shut.

"Maybe I felt the same damn way!" I yelled at him. His eyes widened, but he looked away.

"Then how come you've never tried to do anything at all whenever I've told you, other than reject me?", He spat.

"Hm. I don't know. Maybe because the first time I almost killed you and wasn't in my right mind, had been captured, another time I was tied to a hospital bed and had just escaped my psychotic uncle, and let's not forget the third time where your sister had gone missing and she had just attacked me!"

"Did you forget when we were younger? That time when I dropped you. After you were back on land and safe, I ran up to you and hugged you. I told you I was so so so sorry, and that I never wanted to let you go. Even at that young age, I knew that I loved you. And so I told you, weeks later, after everything was fine. You were no longer in shock. Everything was fine. And you laughed at me. You told me that I was 'funny'. And I never forgot that. I did my best to make you happy, but you never treated me as more than a friend. How do you think that makes someone feel? I was heartbroken. Eventually you get tired of it all." He walked over, cutting the rope that held us up, and we surprisingly dropped gently to the ground. "I still want to help you. I still love you. But it's your choice. Do what you like. I don't care." I stared at him with a frown.

"You… You still love me…?" He looked over at me, and sighed.

"I do… Even with all of this, I don't think I will ever stop loving you."

"Prove it.." I narrowed my eyes. He walked up to me, taking my face in his hands, and gently kissing me. It took me at least five seconds before I slowly closed my eyes and hesitantly returned the kiss… With Kari just watching us from the side with a disgusted look.


End file.
